I'm a Survivor
by Live-Life-Louder
Summary: 10 yrs after Edward leves Bella, she is a single mom working 2 jobs with her best friend. She sings in a bar a few nights a week. Her daughter grew up fatherless. What happens when the Cullens attend her show?
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

Love is hell. Love is torture. Love is pain. But I would kill to have it all back. He left me. It has been 2 weeks since that day, but it feels like just yesterday. I just wish he would have realized he didn't love me before I gave myself to him. Scratch that. I wouldn't trade that night for anything. It was the best night of my life. The night before my 18th birthday, I had convinced Edw-him to let his barriers down. I had finally got my way with him.

I have blamed a lot of people for him leaving, but mostly him. I blamed Alice for throwing the stupid party. I blamed Carlisle and Esme for giving me the plane tickets in the envelope that gave me the paper cut. I blamed Jasper for not being able to control himself around my blood. I blame Charlie for not making me stay home that night. I blame myself for being so clumsy and human, but most of all, I blame _him._

I got over my blame on everyone but him. I knew it wasn't their fault. They weren't the ones who changed their mind about me. He said he didn't love me anymore. I still didn't want to believe it. After everything we had been through. After all the times he said he loved me. I just couldn't. I had been playing back every conversation I had ever had with him in my mind. There were no signs.

Suddenly, I felt violently ill. I jumped from my bed and ran towards the bathroom. I barely made it. I heard Charlie come in. "Bella, you shouldn't go to school today. I'll call the school. You must have that flu that is going around. Do you want me to stay home from wok today?"

I flushed the toilet and took a sip of water from the sink. Then, I gave Charlie a small smile for reassurance. "No, Dad. I'll be fine. I'll call the school. It isn't 7 yet. Mrs. Cope won't be there, and if you wait, you will be late for work."

He gave me a worried look. I could tell he was reluctant to go. "Only if you are sure, Bells. Call me if you need anything. There is some money on top of the refrigerator for you to order something from the delivery place if you need to. Don't try to cook anything."

I nodded and walked into my room. I laid back down until I heard the cruiser pull out of the driveway. I looked around my room from my bed waiting for 7 o'clock to roll around. Out of nowhere, a spot on my calendar seemed to jump out at me. One of the boxes on it was marked with a bright red dot.

I ran to the other side of my room where the calendar hung. I counted backwards in my head three times. I started hyperventilating and sunk to the floor. I was 8 days late. It was impossible for me to be pregnant. It couldn't be. The only person I had ever had sex with was a damn vampire for crying out loud. Vampires couldn't have children or else Rosalie would have found a way.

Just then my phone rang. I didn't need to talk right now, but answered it anyway. "Hello?"

"_Oh my god, Bella. I am freaking out. I need you to skip school with me today. I will explain everything in ten minutes when I get to your house. You are my best friend, and I need you now more than ever….." _Angela said all in one breath.

"Calm down, Ang. I was about to call you, too. I am skipping school already. Charlie has already left so just come over. I need someone now more than ever, too." I said calmly into the phone. I didn't think her problem was as bad as mine. I was most likely pregnant with a vampire's baby.

"_Kay, Bella. I am getting in my truck now. I have already called Mrs. Cope and told her I had the flu. You should call soon. See you in ten. Bye."_

"Bye." I hung up the phone and dialed the school's number.


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

I changed into an grey jogging suit with a loose t-shirt under the jacket to hide the small baby bump that wasn't there last night. I was scared shitless. This baby obviously wasn't growing at a normal rate. I fixed myself a bowl of Frosted Flakes®. I had just sat down when the doorbell rang.

"Just come in, Angela. The door is unlocked." I yelled.

I head the door open and close again. She came running into the kitchen with tears in her eyes. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the living room leaving my bowl on the table. We both sat on the couch. I cradled her in my arms and asked, "What is wrong? I want the story from the beginning."

She wiped her eyes and looked into mine. "It all started about a week and a half ago. The a few days after Ben 'ran away'," she started using air quotes around ran away," He didn't really run away. He is hiding in the woods. He changed is all he told me. He came to my window three days after he left. He looked different…"

"Wait," I stopped her, "how did he look? I need a detailed description."

She looked at me confused. "He had pale skin. It was cold as ice and hard like…"

"Marble?" I asked.

Her eyes widened. "Yes, and his eyes weren't baby blue anymore. They were a weird shade of purple. Like if he had out blue contacts on over red eyes. Well, back to the story. The night he came to my window, we had sex for the first time. That is what caused the problem I have today. I am 5 days late."

"Ang, do you have a number to each Ben at?"

"Yeah. He bought a pre-paid phone in Port Angeles. Do you want me to call him?"

"Angela, call him and tell him to meet you at the Cullen's old house. Tell him it is in a clearing in the woods about 5 miles north of town. Tell him to wait on the porch for you. Don't mention me."

She gave me a confused look, but listened. I ran upstairs and grabbed my truck keys. Angela was already in my truck when I walked back downstairs. I climbed into the truck, too.

"Bella, what is going on? Why did you want me to call Ben? What are you not telling me?" Angela asked as I pulled onto the main road in town. The road was basically empty. It was almost 8:30.

"Ang, I promise I will explain everything once I see Ben. I am not quite sure if I am right yet, but I think Ben is….special."

She looked at me like I was crazy, but didn't question me anymore during the ride. I saw Ben sitting on Esme's porch swing in the shade. I was right. Ben was special which meant Angela's baby was just like my baby.

"Angela, can you stay in the truck for a minute. I need to ask Ben a question in private. I promise I will explain everything in just a minute. Please?" She looked at me confused again, but nodded.

I saw Ben's eyes widen as I walked over to the swing. "Ben, does she know what you are?"

Shock crossed his face. "Of course she does, I am human. Bella, are you sick or something?"

"No, and I know what you are. So, don't lie to me. I know you are a vampire. Who turned you?" I said getting a little annoyed.

"I don't know her name. She had fire red hair. I was hiking one night and she attacked me. Then out of nowhere, a huge wolf jumped out of the woods and attacked her. I remember the pain. It hurt so bad. Then, I woke up in a clearing in the sun, and I was sparkly. I thought 'great in heaven we all look gay', but then I smelled something. It smelled good and bad at the same time. I followed the scent to a deer and drank. How do you know about vampires?"

"It is a long story. I'll tell you and her at the same time. Let's go inside." I said with a smile.

"The door is locked." He said.

I walked down the porch steps. I walked four steps and looked under the brick that line the pathway. Under it was a small key with a blue ribbon. I walked over to the door and typed in the four digit code then unlocked the door with the key. I waved for Ben and Angela to come inside.

"How did you know where the key was and what the code was?" Ben asked as I led them to the living room. Nothing had changed. Everything was still there.

"Esme told me about them. She didn't want me to be locked out of the house in case I needed something while they were hunting." I said smiling at the memories I had had in the room.

"You mean the Cullens are…." Ben asked.

I nodded. "The Cullens are what?" Angela asked from Ben's side.

I sighed. "Ben and I have something to tell you. And you may not like it. Or believe us."


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

We all sat down in the mansion's living room. Ben sat on Angela's right side. I sat on her left. "Angela, this is a big secret. You have to understand that you can't tell anyone."

Ben joined in, "Angela, I love you. I am still the same person I was when we met, only a bit more… special."

"And what he is has possibly put you in danger. Angela, you need to tell him what you told me this morning." I looked her directly in the eyes. She nodded and turned to Ben.

She grabbed both of his hands not shying away his cold touch. He stared deep into her dark green eyes. "Ben, my period is 5 days late."

His eyes widened. "You're pregnant." Then, worry crossed his face," Is it from the night at your window or before? Please say before?"

"It is from the night at the window. I am sure. I was on birth control, but I had run out the Thursday before. I had forgotten to pick up more on the Friday, and the pharmacy is closed on the weekend. You came on the Sunday night. Why is that a problem?"

He sighed. "Ang, I know this sounds crazy, but I am a vampire," he turned to me, "I didn't think vampires could have children. Aren't we dead?"

Angela's eyes widened. "Vampire…they don't exist. And why are you asking Bella about vampires? Why would she?"

"Maybe it is time for my story," I said getting up and walking over to Esme's cabinet of photo albums. I noticed there was only one left. I pulled it out. It was one of a twin set. She had made 2 identical albums. It was the one I needed. The pictures were of each Cullen over the decades. I knew there were pictures of me with them in the back. I handed them the book.

"I learned all about vampires from a large coven of vegetarian vampires. You know them as the Cullens. I learned their secret when Edward and I stated dating. I knew what he was and I still loved him. We ran into a problem with a small coven of nomadic vampires. Their leader, James, wanted to kill me. He killed for sport. The Cullens were able to kill him before he could kill me though. After that, Edward and I continued our relationship. We didn't think a vampire could get a human pregnant. He left after my birthday. I found out I was pregnant this morning."

"Bella, is that why you called? How far along are you?" Angela asked getting really excited.

"I am about two and a half weeks, but look at this," I lifted my shirt revealing a baby bump. It was bigger than this morning. "This baby is growing seriously fast. We can't stay in Forks, at least not with our families. It will give it away. I was planning on leaving this afternoon. I was going to leave Charlie a note and wreck my truck into a tree. Then, I would set it on fire. I was planning on staying here until the baby was born. Then, I would leave."

"That is a good idea. I'll do it, too. I'll leave my parents a note saying I am leaving with you and that we sold my car for money. Ben can take care of the truck, and we can hide out here. We need to go to the bank and empty both of our bank accounts." Angela said with a smile.

"Okay. We need to go to my house and get my stuff and your car. Then, we will go to your house and get your stuff. Ben, you have to take my truck out of the county. We don't need it too close to here, and miles away from any town. We'll go to Port Angeles to get food and empty our bank accounts." I said grabbing my keys.

We all got up and walked to my truck. "Ben, you will have to run. You can't be seen in town."

We left. It didn't take long to get to my house. It was almost 9:45. I ran straight to my room leaving my keys in my truck. I grabbed two suitcases. In 1, I put a few articles of old clothing that I never wear, mostly tank tops, muscle shirts, and shorts. In the other, I put all my clothes I wear on a regular basis, jeans, sweaters, sweats, t-shirts, and the other things Alice would throw a fit about me wearing.

I put the first suitcase in the truck and the second in Ang's car. I ran inside and wrote Charlie a note.

_ Charlie,_

_I am sorry, but I can't do this anymore. I can't stay in a place where everything reminds me of him. Angela feels the same way about Ben. We are leaving. We are both 18. We don't know where we are going yet, but we aren't coming back. I am really sorry. Always remember that I love you. I'll always be your little girl. _

_ Love you forever,_

_ Bella_

I was crying as I got into Angela's car. Ben was following us to her house to get a fake suitcase from her too. It didn't take long for Angela to get her things. She left a note just like mine. We gave Ben our phones to put in the truck as well. We waved bye to him and headed towards Port Angeles.


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

We didn't speak on the way to Port Angeles. We found an AT&T store on the main road in town. The lady behind the counter gave us a weird look as we walked in. She walked over with a fake smile. "Hi, I am Savannah. How can I help you?"

"We need to open a contract with you." I said with a smile.

"Alright," Savannah said, "I need your names and an address."

I gave her another small smile, "My name is…Um…Avril Isabella Masen and this is…"

Angela finished, " Megan Angela…."

"Cullen." I added. Savannah gave us a confused look.

"Okay," she began typing, "Miss Cullen, will you be adding your phone to the Cullen account?"

"No, I didn't want them to know about my new phone, but can I get their numbers?" she said.

"Ah, I see," Savannah said with a smile, "You are getting a phone without your parents knowing. I have done that before."

Angela nodded. Savannah smiled. "I can pull a few strings and get you attached to your parents account without being on the account. I did it with my phone. I can give you some of the benefits of their account without them ever knowing."

My eyes widened. "Really? How is that even possible?"

Savannah smiled wider. "Come into my office with me."

We followed her to the office and took a seat. "Okay, you can't tell anyone about what I am doing. We aren't actually supposed to. I can give you the benefits of Dr. Cullen's plan without anyone having to pay for it. All we need is the password. I don't have it, but I do know that it was Esme Cullen who came in to set the password. The hint she left is 'the full name of my youngest daughter'."

Angela looked at me. "Bel…I mean Avril, what do you think?"

"Savannah," I asked, "when was the password last updated?"

She smiled again, "August 11."

"Isabella Marie Swan." I said wanting to cry. Angela began rubbing my arm slowly in a comforting way.

"That is it. We are in. I will set you up with your own account on your own contract, but I can pull you benefits from the Cullen account with no charge to you or any extra charge for them. I am going to carry over the unlimited internet plan since we don't actually offer it anymore on new contracts and the unlimited text messaging. How many phones are you getting?" Savannah said.

"Three," Angela said smiling again, "I would like to get the iPhone 3GS for all three of them. We will also need those Otterbox cases. We move a lot, so we will also need a car charger for each one. We also need free long distance calling."

"Alright, what color cases do you want? We have pink, white, and black. I also need your address." Savannah continued out forms.

Angela gave me a worried look. I spoke up. "We move around a lot. We live out of hotels. Is there any way we can get our bill through email?"

Savannah looked confused. "I thought you were just here to get a phone without your parents knowing. What is going on?"

"We are running away. I found out I was pregnant and my parents kicked me out," I said without thinking, "We are both 18. We just need to get out of the sheltered little town."

"I see, and I understand. I was in the same boat just 10 years ago. My daughter is the best thing that ever happened to me. Being a single mom will be hard, but having friends with you will be a big help. I didn't have that support. It will be $396.78."

I pulled out my wallet. I hadn't deposited my last paycheck from Newton's. I handed her four one hundred dollar bills. She activated our phones for us in the store and set everything up for us. I took the white case and Angela took the pink one. I gave Savannah a $20 tip for doing so much extra for us.

It was noon when we left the store. We stopped at McDonald's for a quick lunch. Then, we went to the bank. Angela withdrew all of her college fund. She had saved $28,967.67 which is much more than I had saved, or so I thought. To my surprise, I had $89,504.75 which was about $75,000 more than the last time I had deposited a check. I only got paid once a month. Where did this money come from?

I asked the lady for a bank statement. I quickly read over the document. September 15. The day he left. I couldn't believe it. He left me $75,000. We got the money in mostly twenties. We bought a few pairs of sweat pants and jogging pants for both of us and picked up a few large t-shirts as well. Angela picked up an few things for Ben. Then we moved on to the next stop. We bought groceries. I picked up canned soup, cereal, milk, pasta dishes, and boxed dinners. After that, we drove home singing along to the radio.

Ben was sitting on the porch swing when we returned home. He brought in all of the bags while I turned on the news. They were talking about a truck that crashed into a tree and burned just off the highway by the southern border of Washington. I listened to what the reporter was saying.

_The crash was believed to have occurred at around noon. The truck was believed to have to people inside, Isabella (Bella) Marie Swan, 18, and Angela Jane Weber, 18. Family and friends of the victims are mourning their loss._

I walked up the stairs with tears in my eyes. I didn't realize where I was heading until I was laying across the leather couch in _his_ room. I cried myself to sleep that night. I didn't even feel when someone put a blanket over me.


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning to a pain in my stomach. I lifted my shirt to see a small bruise. My baby was starting to kick. I got out of bed and took a hot shower. It shocked me at how big my baby bump was getting. It was going to be nearly impossible to hide.

I walked downstairs to find Ben and Angela sitting together on the couch. Their eyes widened as they saw my stomach. Angela smiled. "Bella, the baby seems to be growing faster than before. You look about 4 months along."

I smiled back at her. "I know. I am getting nervous. Most women get nine months to get used to the idea of being a mom. Obviously, I do not get nine months."

"I know how you feel. We are in the same boat. I am scared, too, but we have each other. We will get through this. By the way, you are looking paler than usual. Are you okay?"

Ben gave me a concerned look. "Yeah, Bells, you are looking as pale as me. Do you have morning sickness or something?"

"I am feeling a little queasy, but I feel fine. Really, don't worry," I said walking back up the stairs. I quickly walked into Alice's large bathroom. It was the only place I knew for sure they had a full length mirror. I stared at myself in shock. My skin was paler than ever before.

I looked into my eyes and froze. I couldn't believe it. There was a thin line of red around my pupils. It was barely noticeable. Why was this happening? What was going on? I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where Angela was sitting at the small table and Ben was at the stove.

Ben laughed. "Slow down, Bella. There is plenty of food to go around."

"Ben, look at my eyes. They are turning red!" I said quickly.

He looked deeply into my eyes. Shock crossed his face. "What does this mean? Are you becoming a…?"

"I don't know. Maybe this is what happens during a human/vampire pregnancy? The signs are there though. My skin is paler. My eyes are turning red. What else has these symptoms?" I said starting to freak out.

"Calm down, Bella," Angela said, "Freaking out isn't good for the baby. What is all this about red eyes?"

"Ang, my eyes are starting to turn red. That is the color of most vampires' eyes. The only reason my eyes would be turning this color is that I was turning into a vampire which isn't possible because the only way to become a vampire is to be bitten by one. I wasn't bitten." I said still freaking out.

"Bella, maybe there is more than one way to be turned. I mean, you didn't think it was possible to get pregnant by a vampire. Maybe, just maybe, the pregnancy is too difficult for a human to go through. You turn as the pregnancy goes along, and after delivery, you live happily ever after as a vampire." Angela said with a reassuring smile.

"Maybe, you are right." I said sitting across from her at the table. Then I turned towards Ben, "Your eyes are getting dark. You should go hunting tonight. I am sure we will be fine, but stay away from the Quileute reservation. I don't know why, but the Cullens always avoided it."

"You are right, Bella. I'll leave at sunset. I won't go far." Ben said with a smile.

"Angela, I think we should put your car in the garage. That way there is no way it can be seen. I'll go open the doors. You can pull it around while Ben finishes cooking our breakfast." I said getting up from my chair. Angela walked out of the front door. I walked into the massive garage to a shock. Only 2 of the Cullen's cars were gone, _his_ Vanquish and Rosalie's BMW. I opened the door then ran to the drawer where I knew they kept the spare keys. I started crying again.

I heard Angela's car door close. Almost instantly, she was at my side. I wiped away my tears. "Ben, come here for a minute." Ben was there in less than a second. "How would each of you like a car? Ben, here are the keys to the jeep. It is now yours. Ang, you can have the black Mercedes. It is a good family car. I'll take the Volvo."

"Are you sure this is oaky. I mean, what if they come back for them?" Ben asked.

"Oh, it is fine. They would have taken them all if they wanted them. I mean, they took the Vanquish and M3." I said walking back inside the house with my new set of car keys in my hand.


	6. Chapter 6

_I __DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! I WISH I DID! _

**BPOV  
(2 weeks later)  
**  
The past 2 weeks had been hell. Angela and I both looked about 8 months pregnant. I hadn't gotten any bigger in the last week. My back had been killing me. My hormones were crazy. I cried all the time now. Ben stayed at the house as much as possible fearing one of us would go into labor any day now. He only hunted within a mile or two from the house.

My senses were becoming very vampire-like. My eyes only had a very small amount of brown left. My skin was cold and pale, but not hard yet. My voice had become bell-like. I could hear and see much better too. I wasn't as clumsy either. Angela was the same. She was always happy now. Ben had proposed to her at few days ago. They were going to elope in Seattle after her baby was born. I was happy for them, but their happiness only made me think of _him._

The only thing that kept me from completely losing my mind was music. I was teaching myself to play the piano, and Ben had picked me up a guitar from Port Angeles. I loved playing. It was a good way to get my emotions out. My voice was beautiful when I sang. I began writing songs.

I was playing my lullaby when the pain hit. It was the worst pain I had ever felt in the world. "Ben, it is time!" I hollered up the stairs. I felt Ben carry me up the stairs and lay me on the pallet in Carlisle's office. Another sharp pain hit and I passed out.

I woke up wrapped in a sheet in Carlisle's office. I stood up and walked into the bathroom across the hall. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was absolutely beautiful. My figure was perfectly proportioned. My brown hair fell in curls to the middle of my back. My eyes were blood red, but that wouldn't last long. Ben's eyes were already gold.

I left the bathroom and went to _his_ room. It was dark outside. How long was I out? I put on a pair of black sweats and a white tank top with a black hoodie. I slipped on a pair of tennis shoes and walked down the stairs.

On the second floor, I heard two heartbeats and two sets of slow steady breaths. Angela was sleeping, and so was my baby. I walked into the living room where Ben was watching TV. "Ben, can I see my baby?" I asked and he turned around.

"Sure, Bella," he said, "but I think you should hunt first. Come on, I'll go with you. It will be quick."

I nodded and ran out the door and into the forest with him behind me. I drained 2 deer easily. I was surprised at how natural this felt. When the flames in my throat were gone, I ran back towards the house. Ben followed me. I ran straight up the stairs and to the room that was Alice's. Angela had been sleeping in it. I picked up my baby from the bed and cradled her to my chest. I had a daughter.

"What are you going to name her?" Ben asked as we walked down the stairs with my baby.

"Carson Carlie Masen Cullen," I said with a big smile in my face, "Have you and Ang talked names, yet?"

He nodded. "Katherine Elise Cheney for a girl or Carter James Cheney for a boy."

"I like those names. How long was I out?"

"Only a few hours, Carson seems to still be growing quickly."

"That I what scares me. What age will she stop aging at? How old will she look?"

He sighed. "There is no way to know. We'll just have to wait and see."

The next day, I left Carson with Angela and Ben while I did some necessary shopping. I bought 2 car seats, baby clothes, bottles, blankets, diapers, and other things we needed for the babies. I brought Angela some Italian food on the way home.

I heard screaming when I pulled into the garage. I ran up the stairs to find Angela laying on blankets on the floor in Carlisle's office. I helped Ben deliver the baby. It was a boy. He was smiling. Carter was born on October 14, only a day after Carson. The next morning we packed up our things and left the Cullen house for the last time.


	7. AN 1:  I am Sorry

**AN: Sorry **

Sorry, but I have some bad news. I just got to my grandma's house for my Christmas break, and I left my jump drive at my house. I had it packed, but I took it out to add a write some new chapters. I was up until 4 AM writing. I finished through chapter 10. My plan backfired because I didn't hear my alarm go off and I over slept. In my rush this morning (since we opened gifts last night), I forgot my jump drive with all of my chapters in my room. My mom said she won't drive 2 hours to bring it to me, but she is coming on New Year's Eve. I promise I will upload as soon as I get my hands on that drive. I would just have her email the files to me because they are saved on my laptop too, but she can't even use Google let alone email. I am so sorry. I will make it up to you by uploading all 4 chapters I have saved that day. I swear I won't let this happen again. I am going to try to work on a few new short stories while I am here. Sorry again! I feel so bad!


	8. Chapter 7

**Still BPOV  
****(10 yrs. Later)**

I got up as finished unpacking the last few boxes. We were now in Middleton, Oregon. We had been here a little over a week. It is a small town right on the border of Washington and Oregon (about 1 ½ from Forks). It felt good to be so close to home, but it had its problems. We had to use fake names. This wasn't a big deal because we had used them most of the last 10 years. Only members of our family used our real names.

I went by Avril Bella Masen. Angela was now Megan Danielle Webber. Ben went Leo Benjamin Cheney. Carter and Carson kept their names. Carson and I were 'sisters'. Megan was our foster sister. Leo and Carter were 'brothers'. Leo and Megan were engaged. Megan, Leo, and I were 19. Carter and Carson were 17.

They stopped aging at the age of 7. They could easily pass for the ages 16-20. They had a budding romance between them. Right now, it was innocent. They held hands and had inside jokes. It was so cute. I could tell they were slowly getting into something more serious. I was fine with that. They were perfect for each other.

We all worked. Megan and I worked in a diner waiting tabled during the day. Leo worked in a garage. Carter and Carson were going to high school. At night, we all worked at a 16 and older club called Eclipse. Leo and Carter were bartenders. Megan and Carson waited tables. I sang.

Life was easy since none of us had to sleep. We used the money from our checks to pay for the rent to our 4 bedroom house. We had just about spent all of our savings a few years ago. We were slowly building it back up now.

Today was the first day of school. The late August air was cool. I rode with Angela to work. I hated waiting tables, but it was easy work and almost every city had waitress positions open. I counted the seconds until our shift ended at 3. Back at the house, I changed and went for a quick hunt before my show tonight.

**EPOV (Emmett)**

I like this town. It is small and quiet. I was exploring the new town we called home, Middleton. A brightly colored poster outside of some type of club caught my eye. I read it quickly.

_Come and see the amazing Avril Masen perform live on stage every Wednesday- Saturday night. One of the best singers you will ever hear. Concert starts at 7. _

Yes! This could be awesome. I have to go. I ran home as fast as possible. Alice was waiting on the steps for me. She had a huge smile on her face.

"I saw you, me, and Edward going tonight!" She was bouncing with excitement. "I have already laid out your clothes for you."

"Edward is going?" This was shocking he only came out of his room once a week to hunt or when we move. He usually just sat on the floor staring at a picture of Bella. He missed him so much.

"Yep, he lost a bet with me last week. He owes me 1 night out on the town." She said with a sly smile. "Go get dressed. It is already 5. And be sure to take a shower."

I laughed and walked into my room.

**BPOV**

I changed into my favorite midnight blue strapless mini dress. It was very fitted at the top but flared at the bottom. It went somewhere between my knees and mid-thigh. I put on a pair of silver open-toe strappy stilettos. I dabbed on a bit of silver eye shadow and black eye-liner. I finished it with red lipstick. It was simple and elegant but also sexy. If Alice could only see me now, she would be so proud.

I drove with Angela and Ben to the club. I went back stage and waited for 7:00 to come. I wasn't waiting long. I walked on to the stage excited. That all changed when I saw who was sitting at a table on the back wall ordering drinks from Carson. I wanted to turn and un from the stage, but I couldn't. I recomposed myself.

"Good Evening. Welcome to Eclipse. My name is Avril Masen." I lock eyes with Angela for just a second and gave a slight nod towards their table. She turned and gasped. I looked at their expression. Shock. That was what was on all of their faces. I looked away from them. I grabbed my guitar and nodded for the band to start the first song.

_Tim McGraw (by T. Swift)_

_You said the way my blue eyes shined,_

_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night_

_I said: "That's a lie"_

_Just a boy in a Chevy truck,_

_That had a tendency of gettin' stuck,_

_On backroads at night_

_An' I was right there beside him all summer long_

_An' then the time we woke up to find that summer'd gone_

_But when you think: Tim McGraw,_

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_The one we danced to all night long:_

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake_

_When you think happiness,_

_I hope you think: "That little black dress"_

_Think of my head on your chest,_

_An' my old faded blue jeans_

_When you think Tim McGraw,_

_I hope you think of me_

_September saw a month of tears,_

_An' thankin' God that you weren't here,_

_To see me like that_

_But in a box beneath my bed,_

_Is a letter that you never read,_

_From three summers back_

_It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet,_

_An' lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe:_

_When you think: Tim McGraw,_

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_The one we danced to all night long:_

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake_

_When you think happiness,_

_I hope you think: "That little black dress"_

_Think of my head on your chest,_

_An' my old faded blue jeans_

_When you think Tim McGraw,_

_I hope you think of me_

_And I'm back for the first time since then:_

_I'm standin' on your street,_

_An' there's a letter left on your doorstep,_

_An' the first thing that you'll read:_

_Is: "When you think: Tim McGraw,_

_"I hope you think my favorite song"_

_Some day you'll turn your radio on,_

_I hope it takes you back to that place_

_When you think happiness,_

_I hope you think: "That little black dress"_

_Think of my head on your chest,_

_An' my old faded blue jeans_

_When you think Tim McGraw,_

_I hope you think of me_

_Oh, think of me,_

_Mmmm_

_You said the way my blue eyes shined,_

_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night_

_I said: "That's a lie"_

Their eyes never left me throughout the song. Edward's eyes were full of pain. It hurt me to see the pain in his eyes, but why should he feel bad. I decided to throw him a curve ball. "This next song is based off of my personal experiences of the last few years." I looked at him and gave a small smile. "This is a message to someone in this room. You know who you are." Carson gave me a confused look.

_I'm a Survivor (by Reba)_

_I was born three months too early_

_The doctor gave me thirty days_

_But I must've had my mama's will_

_And God's amazing grace_

_I guess I'll keep on livin'_

_Even if this love's to die for_

_'Cause your bags are packed and I ain't cryin'_

_You're walkin' out and I'm not trying_

_To change your mind 'cause I was born to be_

_Chorus:_

_The baby girl without a chance_

_A victim of circumstance_

_The one who oughta give up, but she's just_

_Too hard headed_

_A single mom who works two jobs_

_Who loves her kids and never stops_

_With gentle hands and the heart of a fighter_

_I'm a survivor_

_I don't believe in self-pity_

_It only brings you down_

_May be the queen of broken hearts_

_But I don't hide behind the crown_

_When the deck is stacked against me_

_I just play a different game_

_My roots are planted in the past_

_And though my life is changin' fast_

_Who I am is who I wanna be_

_Repeat Chorus_

_A single mom who works two jobs_

_Who loves her kids and never stops_

_With gentle hands and the heart of a fighter_

_I'm a survivor_

_But I must've had my mama's will_

_And God's amazing grace_

All three of them looked confused. I smiled again and started the next song.

_Forever and Always (by T. Swift)_

_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye_

_And we caught onto something_

_I hold onto the night, you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me_

_Were you just kidding?_

_'cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down_

_We almost never speak_

_I don't feel welcome anymore_

_Baby what happened, please tell me?_

_'cause one second it was perfect, now you're halfway out the door_

_And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all_

_And you flashback to when he said forever and always_

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom_

_Everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_Was I out of line?_

_Did I say something way too honest, made you run and hide_

_Like a scared little boy_

_I looked into your eyes_

_Thought I knew you for a minute, now I'm not so sure_

_So here's everything coming down to nothing_

_Here's to silence that cuts me to the core_

_Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute, but I don't anymore_

_And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all_

_And you flashback to when he said forever and always_

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom_

_Everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_'cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_You didn't mean it baby, I don't think so_

_Back up, baby, back up_

_Did you forget everything_

_Back up, baby, back up_

_Did you forget everything_

_'cause it rains in your bedroom_

_Everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_'cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_Oh, I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all_

_And you flashback to when we said forever and always_

_And it rains in your bedroom_

_Everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_'cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_You didn't mean it baby, you said forever and always... yeah_

I smiled at the crowd in the club. "Now, it is time for a short break. It will pick up again in five minutes." I walked off stage.


	9. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

Carson came over to me. "Mom, what was all that about? What did you mean by message to someone? I am so confused, and you know I don't like to be confused."

"Sweetie, don't worry about it. Are you ready to do our song together?" I asked hugging her.

She nodded and handed me her tray of drinks. "Yeah, I have to go change. Take these drinks to that table." She pointed to the table where the Cullens were sitting. She ran off before I could protest.

I walked over to the table with a smile. "Okay, who ordered the Coke?"

Alice stared wide-eyed. "Bella, is that you?"

"I'm sorry. It is Avril. Bella died 10 years ago in a car accident while running away with her best friend at the time, Angela, because she was left heartbroken when the man she loved told her the he didn't her anymore. Here are your drinks. You can figure out which one is which." I said and walked away. Angela came behind me and hugged me. I couldn't cry. I had to be strong for Carson.

I laughed when I heard Emmett and Alice start fussing at Edward. I walked back on stage. "Now, I will be doing a duet with my sister. Everyone give a big hand for Carson." She came out and waved.

_Give it Up (by Kat & Jade [Victorious])_

_Someday I let you in_

_Treat you right_

_Drive you out of your mind_

_oh_

_You never met a chick like me_

_Burn so bright_

_I'm gonna make you blind_

_Always want what you can't have_

_But is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted_

_Make you feel good_

_As I'm with you_

_Let me shape you_

_Let's get it started_

_Give it up_

_You can't win_

_Cause I know where you've been_

_Such a Shame_

_You don't put up a fight_

_It's a game_

_That we play_

_at the end of the night_

_It's the same old story_

_But you never get it right_

_Give it up_

_Yeahhhhhhhh oh oh_

_Come a little closer_

_Come a little closer_

_Baby baby_

_Come a little closer_

_Come a little closer_

_Baby baby_

_Come a little closer_

_Come a little closer_

_Baby_

_Yes you are my baby_

_and I'll make you crazy tonight_

_Look at me boy cause I got you where I want you_

_Isn't it so exciting_

_Wanna shake you_

_Wanna break you_

_Take a backseat boy_

_Cuz now I'm driving_

_Give it up_

_You can't win_

_Cause I know where you've been_

_Such a Shame_

_You don't put up a fight_

_It's a game_

_That we play_

_at the end of the night_

_It's the same old story_

_But you never get it right_

_Give it up_

_Woahhhhhhhhh ohhhh yeah!_

I smiled as my daughter ran off stage. "Okay, in the words of someone I consider my personal teddy bear; it is time for something a bit badass!" I winked at Emmett and a huge smile crossed his face.

_Best Damn Thing (A. Lavigne) _

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey_

_Alright_

_Now let me hear you say hey hey ho_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door_

_even though I told him yesterday and the day before_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab_

_And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad_

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams_

_My Cinderella story scene_

_When do you think they'll finally see_

_[Chorus:]_

_That you're not not not gonna get any better_

_You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never_

_Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me_

_We're not the same_

_And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle_

_You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal_

_Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_Alright, alright_

_Yeah_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't understand_

_Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand_

_I hate it when they go out, and we stay in_

_And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends_

_I found my hopes, I found my dreams_

_My Cinderella story scene_

_Now everybody's gonna see_

_[Chorus]_

_Give me an A (always give me what I want)_

_Give me a V (be very very good to me)_

_R (are you gonna treat me right)_

_I (I can put up a fight)_

_Give me an L (let me hear you scream loud)_

_One, two, three, four_

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams_

_My Cinderella story scene_

_When do you think they'll finally see_

_[Chorus]_

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey_

_Alright_

_Now let me hear you say hey hey ho_

_Hey hey hey_

_Hey hey hey_

_Hey hey hey_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

I couldn't help but laugh when I saw Emmett's expression. He cheered the loudest. Alice looked proud, probably more at my outfit then the song. Edward just stared in wonder. I didn't want to believe it. He shouldn't be this happy to see me. He said he didn't love me. I introduced the next song. "This next song was written about 2 people. Both of whom are here tonight. Here is to my true friends."

_True Friends (M. Cyrus)_

_We sign our cards and letters BFF_

_You've got a million ways to make me laugh_

_You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back_

_It's so good to have you around_

_You know the secrets I could never tell_

_And when I'm quiet you break through my shell_

_Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell_

_Cause you keep my feet on the ground_

_You're a true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside_

_When something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_'Til it's alright again_

_You're a true friend_

_You don't get angry when I change the plans_

_Somehow you're never out of second chances_

_Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again_

_I'm so lucky that I've found_

_A true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside when something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_'Til it's alright again_

_True friends will go to the ends of the earth_

_Till they find the things you need_

_Friends hang on through the ups and the downs_

_Cause they've got someone to believe in_

_A true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside when something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_No need to pretend_

_You're a true friend_

_You're a true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside when something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_'Til it's alright again_

_You're a true friend_

_You're a true friend_

_You're a true friend_

If Alice could cry, I knew she would be. I wanted to cry just seeing her. I started the next song. "This is for the most important person in my life, Carson."

_Right Here (M. Cyrus)_

I went down a list for the next few songs. After about 8 songs, I got to the last one. "This is for the only man I had ever truly loved."

_A Year without Rain (S. Gomez)_

_Oooooooooooh_

_Can you feel me_

_When I think about you_

_With every breath I take_

_Every minute_

_No matter what I do_

_My world is an empty place_

_Like I've been wondering the desert_

_For a thousand days ( ohhoh )_

_Don't know if it's a mirage_

_But I always see your face, baby_

_I'm missing you so much_

_Can't help it, I'm in love _

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side_

_Don't know how I'll survive_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh_

_The stars are burning_

_I hear your voice in my mind ( it's in my mind )_

_Can't you hear me calling_

_My heart is yearning_

_Like the ocean that's running dry_

_Catch me I'm falling_

_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet_

_Won't you save me_

_[ From: . ]_

_There's gonna be a monsoon_

_When you get back to me_

_Ohhhh baby_

_I'm missing you so much_

_Can't help it, I'm in love (love) _

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side (side)_

_Don't know how I'll survive_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh_

_So let this drought come to an end_

_And may this desert flower again_

_And I need you here_

_I can't explain_

_But a day without you_

_Is like a year without rain_

_Ohhohoh_

_I'm missing you so much (much)_

_Can't help it, I'm in love _

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side (side)_

_Don't know how I'll survive_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh_

_Ooohh, Ooooooooouuhh_

I walked off stage and into Angela and Carson's waiting arms. They took me backstage and stayed with me while I changed into dark skinny jeans and a silver sequin tank top. I tied an apron around my waist and began waiting tables for the rest of my shift.


	10. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

"Mom, can you get that table you brought drinks to earlier?" Carson asked with her puppy dog eyes.

I nodded and walked over to the table with a fake smile, "Hello again. I am Avril and I'll be your server for the remainder of the evening. Can I get you anything else?"

Alice spoke, "Yes. I would like an explanation to why the hell you are singing here in a bar as a vampire? I went to your funeral. We all did. I sat with Charlie, Renee, and Eddie here while they cried over your death. What the hell did you mean about a message for someone in the room when you sang 'I'm a Survivor'? And please tell me you pick out your own wardrobe because you look fabulous!"

"I do pick out my own clothes now, so you can be proud. As for your first question, I couldn't stay around Charlie as a vampire so Angela and I faked our deaths and ran away. The other question can be answered with an introduction." I waved Carson over. "Guys, meet Carson, my daughter."

Emmett looked confused. "Bells, you didn't have a daughter 10 years ago when we left, let alone a 7 year old. She has to be at least 17. Where did you find her?"

Carson glared at them. "You mean you are the idiots that left my mom alone all those years ago." She was almost screaming though only the vampires and vampire hybrids could hear over the music the DJ was playing. "What were you thinking? Do you have any idea what we went through? We could barely make ends meet for the past 5 years. We have all had to wok crazy hours and odd jobs for the past few years all because you left…"

"Carson Carlie Masen Cullen," I interrupted, "you will not speak to them that way. I raised you to have manners. Use them!"

She looked at me shock as did the Cullens sitting at the table. Obviously, they didn't expect her to have Edward's name. "You can't be serious. After all they put us through, you are defending them! They left you alone and pregnant!"

"They are your family," Angela said coming up behind me with Carter at her side. "Carter, take Carson to the back room and try to calm her down. You are probably the only one who can. Bella, you need to go home. You can't handle this all in one day. I'll cover your tables."

"Ang, we need the money. We are barely making the rent as it is. We can't afford for me to leave. Then, Carter and Carson's birthdays are in less than 2 months."

"Ooh, birthdays. Can I plan the party?" Alice said with a huge puppy dog face.

"Alice, do you not remember the last party you threw? As I remember it, I left with stitches. Parties aren't always the greatest idea." I said.

"Please, please, please? I will never beg you to let me throw a party again?" She begged.

"Now, why do I not believe that?" I said with a smile.

"Because it isn't true," Edward spoke in his beautiful musical voice that flowed like velvet, "She has her fingers crossed behind her back."

Alice stuck her tongue out at him. Everyone laughed. "Ang, I really would like to go visit with the Cullens. It is only 8:30. The place closes at ten. How about you and Ben and the kids meet me at the Cullen's house after work?"

Angela smiled. "Whatever you want? What is the address?"

"635 Melbourne Road, it is the big white house on the left at the end of the road." Emmett said standing up.

"Well, Bells, I think we just met the people who moved in 2 houses down." She smiled. I sighed.

I handed Angela my apron and Edward paid the tab leaving an outrageously large tip. I drove the Volvo with Alice in the passenger seat. "Is this Edward's old Volvo from Forks?"

I nodded. "Ang and I were pregnant at the same time, both for vampire/human hybrid children. We hid out in your old house until both babies were born, and we couldn't all fit in Ang's Camry. I car jacked you."

She laughed. I did too as I pulled into my driveway. "Why are we stopping here?"

"I am not driving his car to your house. We can walk from here." I said being stubborn.

"He has already seen it."

"I don't care. Let's go."

We walked into the Cullen's new mansion laughing. All eyes fell on me when I walked in. Disbelief was all I saw in their eyes. I was 'vampire crying' as I walked straight into Esme's arms. I missed her so much. We held each other like this until Emmett cleared his throat. "Share some Bella with the rest of us."

We all laughed at that. I hugged everyone but Edward. He sat silently on the bottom step of the piano platform just watching us. I started my story. I told them of faking my death. I told them about Angela and Ben. I didn't mention anything about how Angela and I turned or about Carter and Carson. I was glad Emmett, Alice, and Edward didn't bring them up.

Every now and then, I would glance at Edward. He looked like he was in so much pain. Did he really miss me that much? "He still loves you." Esme whispered in my ear. I looked at her in shock. She nodded.

"So, Bella, what got you into music?" Emmett asked.

"Music? Really? Will you play something for us?" Esme asked.

I nodded and walked over to the piano. I began playing my favorite song. I had written it about 6 years ago.

_When There was Me and You (HSM1)_

_It's funny when you find yourself _

_Looking from the outside_

_I'm standing here but all I want_

_Is to be over there_

_Why did I let myself believe_

_Miracles could happen_

_Cause now I have to pretend _

_That I don't really care_

_I thought you were my fairytale_

_A dream when I'm not sleeping_

_A wish upon a star_

_Thats coming true_

_But everybody else could tell_

_That I confused my feelings with the truth_

_When there was me and you_

_I swore I knew the melody_

_That I heard you singing_

_And when you smiled _

_You made me feel_

_Like I could sing along_

_But then you went and changed the words_

_Now my heart is empty_

_I'm only left with used-to-be's_

_Once upon a song_

_Now I know your not a fairytale_

_And dreams were meant for sleeping_

_And wishes on a star _

_Just don't come true_

_Cause now even I can tell _

_That I confused my feelings with the truth_

_Cause I liked the view_

_When there was me and you_

_I can't believe that_

_I could be so blind_

_It's like you were floating_

_While I was falling_

_And I didn't mind_

_Cause I liked the view_

_Thought you felt it too_

_When there was me and you_

Edward had joined me on the piano bench half way through the song. When it was over, I grabbed his hand feeling the electricity flow though us like it did ten years ago. "Can you excuse us for a moment?" I asked pulling Edward out the front door and into the woods behind the house.


	11. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

I ran still holding his hand. I knew exactly where I wanted to go. It would be the perfect place to have the conversation I wanted. I stopped when we reached the meadow. It was similar to the one in Forks, but it was on the bank of a pond with clear blue water. There was a waterfall too. It was truly breathtaking.

I walked into the middle of the meadow and sat down. Edward came and sat beside me. "Bella, I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I left because I thought it was the best thing for you. I still love you."

"I know," I said not looking into his eyes.

"You know?" he asked. I could hear the shock in his voice. I nodded. "I figured it out about a year ago, but I only told Angela. I had replayed the conversations we had in my head a million times over the years, but I always seemed to overlook one."

He lifted my chin so my eyes met his. "Oh, really, which one?"

"The one where we argued over who loved the other more. You said you won because you would leave if it was what was best for me. I couldn't believe how stupid I had been. I didn't believe you at first, but then, I found out about Carson and stopped thinking about it for a while. I had a daughter, and it wasn't so important to me anymore. All I cared about was my daughter's happiness."

He leaned into kiss me put I pushed him away. He stared at me with wide eyes. "Bella, don't you love me?"

"I do, but you hurt me once. It will take a while for you to earn back my trust, and even then, we will take it slow. It could be months before I let you kiss me again." I added the last part knowing I probably wouldn't stick to it. I needed him. I wanted him, but I couldn't let him see that, at least not yet.

"Tell me what the first step is." He begged. I hated to see him beg.

"My daughter. Your daughter. Carson. She is the most important thing in my life. You have to fix your relationship with her before you even have a chance of fixing your relationship with me." I was going to be stubborn with this.

He laughed and smiled my favorite crooked smile, "You are still stubborn."

I laughed too, "Yep. Now, let's go. It is almost 10. Your daughter will be at your house soon."

He laughed and we ran back to the house. We walked into the house and Esme smiled. I went and sat on the sofa next to Alice. "Guys, I did leave out something from what I told you earlier. Angela and I weren't turned by vampire bite. We were turned by a human/vampire hybrid pregnancy."

They stared at me with wide eyes. Their glance went back and forth between Edward and me. I continued explaining, "Two weeks after you left, I found out I was pregnant. Later that same morning, Angela came to my house freaking out. Apparently, Ben had run away from home, and showed up at her window 3 days later, but he looked different. When she described him to me, I instantly knew what he was. Then, she told me that she was pregnant from that night. A few weeks later, I delivered a girl. The next afternoon, Ang had a boy. We turned during the pregnancy. Every day, our eyes grew redder, our senses grew sharper, and our skin grew paler. After the delivery, we were unconscious for about 6 hours. We woke up vampires."

Carlisle looked confused. "Why did you leave it out earlier?"

"I wanted to talk with Edward about it first. When he met her earlier, she realized he was part of the family that left us so long ago. She doesn't know that he is her father yet, but she knows he is part of her family. She will be here in a few minutes including her godparents and my godson." Just then, the doorbell rang. Alice opened the door.

Carson was the first one in. Behind her, Carter walked in holding her hand. Seeing this made me smile. I loved the relationship they had. They had just had their first real kiss as a couple. I remember the day she came home and told me. I was so happy for her. Angela and Ben came in behind them. I smiled at Angela because she looked nervous. She smiled back.

Carson came over to my side. Carter followed her. I smiled at my daughter. "Mom, what is going on here?"

I looked at the Cullens. "I'd like you to meet my daughter, Carson Carlie Masen Cullen, and her boyfriend and my godson, Carter James Cheney, and of course Angela and Ben. Carson, I'd like you to meet your grandparents, Carlisle and Esme, your Aunt Alice, your Uncle Jasper, your Aunt Rosalie, your Uncle Emmett, who isn't as scary as he looks, and your father, Edward, who you are so much alike it is scary."

"Hi," she said, "it is nice to meet you, _all_ of you."

Esme came up to us. "She had your eyes and curls, Bella, but Edward's face and hair. She is beautiful."

"Thank you," Carson said smiling her crooked smile just like her father's. That brought a smile to everyone's face.

"Tell us about yourself, my dear." Carlisle said.

Carson smile widely. Her favorite thing to do was talk about herself. "My tenth birthday is coming up. I love cars. I play piano, guitar, base, and sing. My mom is the person I am closest to in the world. I tell her everything. I am in love with my best friend. I am very into fashion. My favorite color is red. My room is decorated in black and white with red roses in places as accents. I am a perfect little angel for my mom, and I always get my way."

I laughed at the last part. "You are far from a perfect little angel my dear. You left out a few details. You are stubborn as hell. You are extremely hardheaded. You have read Wuthering Heights and Romeo & Juliet more times than I have, and when it comes to shopping, you are Alice on steroids. I am not kidding. Alice, this girl will be your favorite shopping partner to ever live."

"We'll see about that." Alice said with a devilish smile.

I looked at Edward nervously. He smiled, "Alice, I see what you are planning. Keep your plans in the state."

"I was thinking a week in Europe. We could hit the major cities, Paris, London, Rome, Milan." She said with a sly miles challenging her brother. I walked over to Edward and grabbed his wrist pulling him into a different room.

I whispered low enough that Edward was the only one to hear, "I don't want her leaving the country with just Alice. I know these shopping trips usually contain a lot of detours. I don't like the idea of her in Italy. We have worked really hard to keep her and Carter hidden from the Volturi. I don't want her missing a week of school."

"I agree. I trust Alice, but if Carson is really as bad as you say, they may say a week, but it could turn out to be 2 or 3. What about we keep them on the continental US? They will probably go to Los Angeles and New York. They could fly out on a Wednesday night and fly back on Sunday night. She could be in school Monday."

"Good idea. I think Alice will agree." I smiled and we walked into the living room together.

"Alice & Carson," I started, "we have come up with an arrangement. You have to stay in the continental US. You can go as a 4 day weekend. Alice, your shopping trips tend to be uncontrollable when you go alone, and with Carson, I don't even want to imagine it. I was hoping Jasper would be going. He seems to be the only one who can control you when you are in a shopping state. Carter should go too. He is like Carson's version of Jasper."

Alice looked at Carson and she nodded with excitement. "Okay, I agree."

We sat around and talked for the rest of the night. I noticed that Carson didn't speak with Edward all night. She and Alice planned their trip. I knew they would get along. Rose read magazines. Emmett, Jasper, Ben, and Carter played Rock Band. Angela and I sat with Carlisle, Esme, and Edward telling them more details about the pregnancy. At about 5:30am, we left to get ready for our day.


	12. Chapter 11

AN: _Edward's Note__ Carson's Note_

**CarsonPOV**

I was dreading school. Alice had told me that they were all starting school today as well. I like Alice and knew I would be good friends with her, but I wasn't ready to see Edward on a regular basis. I was pissed at what he did to my mom and me. Even if he didn't know about me, he left and he hurt my mom. I had sat with her when she cried over him. I had heard her cry when she didn't want anyone too. He had to pay for what he did to us. He had to suffer as much as she did.

I walked downstairs to see my mom dressed in the waitress uniform she had to wear. "Good morning, sweetie."

"Good morning, Mom." I said smiling widely.

"Car, I need you to do me a favor. I know you won't like it, but I need you to do it for me." She said with pleading eyes.

"Anything, Mom. What is it?" I said looking into her golden eyes.

"I need you to talk with your father today at lunch. I want you to go to the woods with him where you can talk to him away from anyone who can hear." She said sitting across from me at the table.

"Anything but that."

"Please. I need you to do this. He has missed out on so much of your life, and I I don't want to keep him out of it now. I don't want you to hate him."

"Why not? He left you alone and pregnant. You should hate him more than I do. You should be packing for us to move across the country in the dead of night without telling them."

"I would hope she wouldn't. I missed my sister, and I like knowing my niece," Alice said walking into the kitchen and sitting beside my mom. My mom hugged her and she smiled. "Oh, Bella, I am glad you don't hate me. My brother was an idiot to leave. He made us all go. By the way, Carson, your Mom wins. You and Edward will have a long talk today at lunch."

"How do you know that? Were you eavesdropping? I haven't agreed yet." I said angrily.

She and my mom just laughed. I looked at them confused. My mom stopped laughing and just smiled. "I forgot you don't know. Alice is physic. Jasper can feel and control emotions. Edward can read minds."

"Even yours? I mean can he get through the shield like I can?" I said curiously.

"Shield?" Alice asked looking at my mom.

"No, Carson he can't," Mom said smiling at me. "Alice, I have a gift. Actually, I have 3. I have a shield that protects me from physical and mental powers of vampires. It can also be stretched over others. When it is, I can see into their mind, memories and thoughts, and I can send thoughts to them. I also can change my appearance and scent. I can make myself look like anyone or I can make my own person, human or not. I can even give myself warmer skin and a heartbeat. My last gift is that I can control the elements. That is another reason that I have to stay away from Italy."

"Does my beautiful niece have a gift? Or Angela? Or Ben? Or Carter?" Alice said getting excited.

Mom smiled, "Carson has a shield like mine, but she can also project her thoughts into someone's mind by touch. Angela can compel someone to do anything she wants them to do…"

I interrupted, "Yeah, growing up, we had no choice but to do what we were told."

They giggled and Mom continued. "Ben can control the weather. Carter has a power that is a mix between yours and Jasper's. He can predict how a person will react and feel about a situation."

"That is so cool. I wish I could stay, but I came to pick up Carson and Carter for school. The others have already left. We can take the Porsche."

I called Carter to come downstairs. I hugged my mom, and we left.

The morning went by fast. Alice arranged her schedule so that it was almost exactly the same as mine. First, we had art together. Next was Trigonometry, then, Classic Literature. My first class without her was PE, and I had that with Carter. I was glad to know that Carter would be with me for the rest of the day. After PE, we walked hand-in-hand to World History.

The scent hit me before I saw him. He was sitting in the seat next to the one I sat in. Carter and I took our seats in the back row. Carter was to my right and my father was to my left. About halfway through the class I passed Edward a note.

_Hi._

_Hello, Caron._

_I need to talk to you._

_Really? I figured I would be the last person you would want to talk to. I thought you hated me._

_I don't hate you. I don't particularly like you, but I don't hate you. Do you not want to talk with me?_

_No, I really do want to talk with you. I just figured it would take more time before you would even look at me._

_Follow me into the woods at lunch. I want to go far enough that no one else can hear us._

_Okay, whatever you say._

The rest of the hour flew by. I kissed Carter and nodded for him to let me go. He walked out. I walked out behind him. I broke into a run as I hit the tree line. I heard him behind me. I stopped as soon as I was sure that we were far enough from the school. I turned and sat on a large rock facing him. He sat on the one across from me looking at me with pure amazement and adoration in his eyes.

"You wanted to talk?" He smiled.

"Um…Yeah, I did. I was wondering….you know… why?" I was nervous, and I didn't know why. I was never nervous.

"Why what?" He asked still smiling.

"I want you to explain why you left my mom. I deserve to know why she cries at night when she thinks I'm asleep. I deserve to know why on September 12th-15th she lies in bed in one of your old shirts and boxers she took from your old house back in Forks. I deserve to know why she hurts so badly." I looked into his eyes. They were full of sadness and hurt.

"You're right. You deserve to know. I didn't want to leave. I lied to her. I hated myself for it, but I was constantly putting her in danger. I couldn't live with myself if she got hurt because of me. I wanted to give her a chance to be human, to have a family. I figured she would get over me if she thought I didn't love her."

"Wait, do you not know her at all? She is the most stubborn person I have ever met."

He chuckled. "I should have known that she wouldn't do what I expected. She never did."

There was a moment of silence. He broke it. "I went back for her."

I looked up in shock. "What?"


	13. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight, but I do own Carter and Carson.**

**Carson POV**

_I looked up in shock. "What?"_

He nodded slowly looking off into space. "About 6 months after I left, I went back to Forks. I went straight to her house, but the truck wasn't there. I climbed into her bedroom window, but I could tell her scent was old. Charlie wasn't home, so I went to look around. That's when I saw the obituary on the refrigerator."

"What did you do?"

""I ran. I left the house and ran. My life was falling apart. I tried to get myself killed, but Alice had a vision and cut me off at the airport." He turned towards me. "I am so glad that Alice got that vision."

"I am too." I smiled. I smiled and he smiled back.

"So, can I play the overprotective father card yet, or is it too soon?" he said looking deep into my chocolate brown eyes.

"I already have a very overprotective mom, but the father slot in my life needs to be filled if you want it."

He smiled widely and there was a sparkle in his eyes. "I would love to fill that slot. Can I ask you a question as a curious parent?"

I nodded.

"What is with you and Carter? I can't tell what is truly there. It all seemed so innocent at first, but then I see the kiss in history and I get confused. I can read his mind, but not yours. I am curious to know what you think about him."

"Honestly, I don't know. I have known him my whole life. He was my first everything, my first friend, best friend, boyfriend, date, kiss. I don't want to mess anything up between us. I know I love him. I've loved him my entire life, but since we started dating, I don't know if it's just love or am I in love."

"Is he all you think about? Do you feel a pull towards him? Would you do absolutely anything to make him happy, even if it means leaving them? Do you get a funny feeling in your stomach when you see him?" he said smiling again.

I nodded, "How did you know?"

"That's the way I feel when it comes to your mom. You love him, and I am pretty sure he loves you." He looked into my eyes again.

"You really do love her." I said.

"More than you could even imagine," he said, "I have one more question. I don't mean to be rude, but why did you choose to forgive me so easily? I am glad you did, but I wouldn't have blamed you if you took your time."

"Well, I was planning on going harder on you, but I saw the way Mom smiled last night. I asked Alice if she new why Mom was so happy, and she said that Mom had been smiling like that since you and her came back from that walk," I said smiling at him, "By the way, you have my blessing."

He looked at me confused. "What?"

"I give you and Mom my blessing."

"Thank you, but I don't think she will give in that easily. She is the most stubborn person I have ever met."

"Well, I will help you with that. I happen to be a master at making plans. Give me a few days, and I I will come up with a fool proof plan."

"Whatever you say, but we need to get back to the school. The bell will be ringing in about 5 minutes." He said standing up and helping me up.

"Alright, let's go. By the way, thanks for coming out here with me."

"I would do anything for you. I may be new at this father thing, but I do love you." He said taking my hand and running towards the school.

**AN: I know the chapters have been short, but I am trying. **


	14. Chapter 13

________________

____

__

__

_**I Do NOT Own Twilight, Though I Wish I Did, But I Do Own Carter And Carson.**_

_**AN: **__For those who don't like lyrics in the story, bare with me please. I needed to put the lyrics in this chapter. They are really important to the main event in the chapter. They are in italics, but there are parts of the story in between the verses because a big thing takes place during the song. Thank you to all my reviewers. I love you all. You are the inspiration behind my writing. I have finished writing the story, but I don't have it all typed. My friends who have read the whole thing at school think it is great. I hope you like it as well. It is midterm, and school is getting hectic with all of the standardized tests, schedules for next year, competitions, and other things, so I beg that you bare with me when it comes to updating. I am going to try to at least update every 4 or 5 days (Hopefully more often). Thank you again. If you have any song ideas, feel free to add them to a review._

**Carson POV**

I looked over the crowd trying to find Cason, but I couldn't find her anywhere. Where could she be?

_______________________My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something,  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._

Carson walked onto stage singing along with me. I was so confused, but when along with it. What was she up to?

____

_Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those gold eyes, baby, as the lights go down_  
_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_  
_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

Edward walked up the stairs on the side of the stage and grabbed my hand. Carson took my mic from me and nodded for me to go. She sang the bridge as Edward led me towards the edge of the tent with a spotlight on us the entire time. I looked up to see Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie controlling the light. When we reached the tent's edge Ben and Angela opened the flaps revealing a major thunderstorm.

__

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._  
_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right._  
_Lead me up the staircase_  
_Won't you whisper soft and slow?_  
_I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

He pulled me into the middle of the street in the pouring rain. Just as the course started, he kisses me. The kiss was slow and sweet but full of passion. It was building. The spotlight was still on us, my dress was soaked through, but I didn't care. I deepened the kiss.

__

Drop everything now,  
Meet me in the pouring rain,  
Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.

Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

The sparks fly...  
Oh, baby, smile...  
The sparks fly...

We broke apart as the song ended. I didn't want to, but I knew we couldn't just stand in the rain kissing all night. Could we? Edward wrapped his arm around my waist holding me tightly to him as we walked back under the tent. His, no our, family was waiting by the edge for us.

Edward smiled. "Alice, where are the clothes you were supposed to bring?"

She smiled slyly, "I seem to have left the bag under Bella's bed. You two will just have to go there to change."

Carson gave her an evil look. "That wasn't part of my plan. Alice, we can't push them too soon. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that you had already gotten everyone out of the house for the night, and I know they will want some privacy to... 'talk' which means that they will end up at the house anyway so why not speed things up." Alice said turning towards my daughter.

"Hey," I interjected, "I don't care about whether or not the clothes thing was part of this evil scheme. I only care about the fact that you," I turned to Carson, "are really turning into a mini Alice. I know I used to joke about it, but this is getting to be too much."

They all laughed. I did too. "Okay, I am ready to get out of these wet clothes. Come on, Edward." I grabbed his hand and took running with him right at my side.

**AN: **I put the links to Bella's dress and shoes on my profile. I saw this dress in a store when I was shopping for my homecoming dress, and fell I love with it. Unfortunately the only one they had left in the store was a 5 and I am a 1. There wasn't enough time to order one, so I had to leave without it.

**Music:**

All songs are Taylor Swift except the ones with a *.

*Sarah Evans

** Avril Lavigne

***Carrie Underwood


	15. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

We walked up the stairs to my room smiling and dripping wet. I felt I was giving in to easily, but I couldn't help it. I loved him, and there was nothing I could do about it. I knew he felt the same way. I could see it in his eyes. I pulled the bag from under my bed where Alice had left it.

Inside was a pair of faded blue jeans, gray t-shirt, and black leather jacket for Edward. For me, Alice had a white dress. It was beautiful. The top was white satin with a belt at my waist. The belt was thin and had a crystal piece on it. The bottom flared out and was lace. As pretty as it was, it was extremely short. I could tell it would go maybe mid-thigh. I grabbed the dress knowing if I didn't put it on Alice would kill me, and walked behind the accordion folding divider to change. I told Edward to change in here so there wouldn't be water everywhere.

I walked from behind the divider and smiled at him sitting at the desk. "Why do you get jeans, but I have to wear this?"

He turned to look at me for the first time. I fought back a laugh as his eyes widened. He didn't say anything. "Like what you see?" I teased.

"Yes. I like it very much." I grabbed his hand and led him downstairs to the living room.

"Does it bother you at all that they continue to meddle in our relationship?" I asked as I cuddled up to him on the couch.

"It does a little, but what can we do?" he said kissing my hair.

"I am not mad at them for the whole song kiss. It was very romantic, and you were very smart to go along with. It bought you some serious brownie points. I am upset that Alice…"

He cut me off, "I know, love. I am too, but how can we get back at her?"

Immediately an idea popped into my head. I quickly pulled a shield around Edward and I that would block our future from Alice. I smiled a sly smile.

He laughed, "I know that smile, you are up to something. What is it?"

"I have an idea on how to get back at Alice. She wants us to speed up our relationship, so let's give he what she wants."

"I'm confused. What exactly are we doing?"

I tuned to look into his topaz eyes. "Well, she wanted us to take the next step in our relationship, and I think we should. We used to talk about it all the time. You were always ready to, but I never was because of how I was raised. I am ready now, so let's do it."

He looked completely lost. "Wait! What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about us getting married. We have done everything a couple can do, but that. We dated, slept together, had a baby, spent time apart…"

He interrupted me with a kiss. I kissed him back. "I am all for us getting married, but how would that be sticking it to Alice?"

"Well, I have an ID and credit card upstairs in a name she would never think of. Let's go to Vegas tonight. By tomorrow I could be Mrs. Isabella Marie Masen Cullen. This way, Alice wont get to plan the first wedding like she has always wanted." He smiled again.

"One problem, Alice has probably already had a vision and is at the airport trying to stop us."

I smiled another sly smile, "She can't see my future or yours while I have you under my shield. I am already in white, let's go." He got up and pulled me from the couch. I went upstairs and got my IDs. I would need my fake one for the tickets, and my real one for the wedding.

We got in the Volvo less than 5 minutes later. "Is this my old Volvo?" he asked. When I didn't answer he smiled. "I wondered what had happened to it when I went back to look for you."

"You went back for me?" I asked close to dry sobbing.

"Yes, I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I went back about 6 months later, but Charlie told me you had died. I was lost for a very long time after that. I locked myself in my room and didn't come out unless we were moving. Alice would bring animals into the house because I refused to leave to hunt."

I leaned over to kiss his cheek. He smiled but kept driving towards the airport. We only had a 20 minute wait until our flight. I knew they would have noticed we weren't at the house by the time we boarded the plane. I was starting to feel guilty as I took my seat in first class. Edward insisted on paying for our seats so I told him I would let him pay me back.

When the plane landed, Edward rented a car and drove to a massive hotel. He walked up to the counter and got us a room. We had decided to fly back home Wednesday morning. My guilt just kept building. When we walked into the massive suite, I broke down.

"Love, what's wrong?" He asked pulling me onto the couch.

"I can't do this without Carson. Our daughter should be at the wedding."

He looked into my eyes. "I couldn't agree more. Alice said that Carson has a shield like yours. Can she shield her and Carter's future from Alice?"

I nodded and grabbed my phone. I called Carter instead of Carson because I knew Carson would be near Alice. He picked up on the first ring. I put it on speaker.

_Hello._

**Hi, Carter.**

_Aunt Bella, hey. Why are you calling me? _

**Can anyone hear our conversation?**

_No, I am at our house getting some clothes for Carson. Where are you? Alice is freaked because she can't see you. Carson is too. She is on the couch in the living room. Should I bring her the phone?_

**Yes, but first, go in my room. Under my mattress is a envelope with IDs under fake names for you and Carson. I want you to get them and put them in Yes, but first, go in my room. Under my mattress is a envelope with IDs under fake names for you and Carson. I want you to get them and put them in your wallet. Then, give her the phone.**

I heard rustling. I knew was doing what I asked.

_Hello, Mom. Where are you? What the hell is going on? Do you have any idea how worried I have been? _

She was screaming. Edward kicked into father mode quickly which made me smile. **"Carson,"** he said in a stern voice, **"you are not to scream at you mother. She is calling to explain what is going on. You need to calm down."**

_Sorry, I have just been so worried, then you have Carter getting fake IDs. I put you on speaker._

I began giving out instructions again. **Carson, I need you to wrap a shield around yourself and Carter to block Alice's visions. Carter, I need you to call Esme and tell her you are taking Carson out hunting to calm her down and try to get her to talk. Then, you both will go to the airport where 2 plane tickets will be waiting under the names on the IDs at the first class counter. Don't bring any bags. You won't need them. I want you to all me from the plane the second they let you. Someone will pick you up from the airport.**

_Okay, we will see you in a few hours I guess. Bye._

I hung up the phone. Edward picked up his to call the airport, "What names are on the IDs?"

"Sarah Elizabeth James and Daniel Anthony Stevens, both 18."

There was a knock on the door and I answered it. Three ladies walked in. One looked about 50 with black hair and big glasses. The other 2 looked like twins. They looked about 20 with blond hair and green eyes. They old lady walked in and smiled at me, "You must be the future Mrs. Cullen."


	16. Chapter 15

**BPOV**

The older woman walked in with the young women just behind her. Edward came to the door. "Bella, I'd like you to meet Mrs. Jackie Davis and her daughters, Annabelle and Abigail. They are the hotel's wedding planners. I have hired them to take care of you today. They will take you to get a dress, your hair and nails done, and for you to pick Carson out a dress. While you are doing that with the girls, I am going to go pick up a tux for myself and Carter, the jewelry, and some flowers. The girls will bring you to the Chapel in the hotel at 5 for our wedding."

I glared at him. "This was supposed to be quick. I don't want to have to wait another day to be Mrs. Isabella Marie Masen Cullen. I will be fine getting married in this dress or even better, sweats. We can pick the kids up from the airport, get married in the nearest Chapel, and start on forever."

He brushed my hair out of my face. "Love, I am ready for you to be my wife, too, but I want you to remember this wedding. It is the first of many if Alice gets her way. Plus, I want to make it worth all the trouble we are in with my sister."

"Fine, but who is picking up the kids?"

"I will have 2 cars waiting at the airport. One will bring Carson to you, and one will bring Carter to me." He smiled my favorite crooked smile. "Jackie, please don't let her see any price tags today. She has no budget."

The women nodded. "Yes, Mr. Edward. I also have a package for you from the front desk." She handed him a small box. He then turned back to me.

"Bella, I have promised you all my love for forever. I want you to take this ring as a token of that promise." With that he opened the box. Inside was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It had 1 big diamond with a sapphire on both sides. Around the silver band was an alternating pattern of smaller diamonds and sapphires.

I nodded smiling widely. "Yes, yes, a million times yes. I want to spend forever with you no matter how long forever lasts."

He pulled me into a quick kiss then we sat down with Jackie to do a little bit of quick planning. We decided to go with the colors of the ring for the wedding. Everything would be white, midnight blue, or silver. We had decided to go with white and blue roses. I was happy to finally be planning a wedding with Edward.

Just as I got up to leave with Jackie and the twins, my phone rang.

_Hello. Carter, is that you?_

**Yeah, Mom, it is. Can you please tell me why I am on a plane to Vegas?**

_I will explain everything when you get here. When the plane lands, there will be 2 cars waiting for you. One will take you to me, and the other will take Carter to meet your father. What time are you guys going to land? Are you all on time?_

**We were delayed a few minutes, but we should be there in about an hour and a half. Should I keep my shield over us?**

_Yes, I can't have Alice see what is happening yet. I love you and I'll see you when you get here._

**Love you too. Bye, Mom.**

_Bye._

I dialed Esme's number.

**Hello, Bella, Please tell me you are okay. We have all been worried sick. Where are you?**

_Esme, please calm down. Everything is fine. Edward and I decided we needed a few days away to work out our relationship. I was calling to tell you that Carson left me a few worried voicemails so I called Carter and they are coming spend a few days here too. _

**Oh thank god you are all right. When Alice couldn't see you, we all got worried. When are you coming back?**

_We will be back Wednesday at around 10 am. I will see you then. I have to go, Bye Esme. _

With that I hung up and followed Jackie to the lobby. I was shocked to see a long white limo sitting outside of the hotel waiting for us. Jackie saw my shock and smiled. "He thought you would like it. He said that this should be the day you remember the most in your life."

We drove making small talk to the dress shop. As I walked in, I was completely overwhelmed by all of the white dresses. I had never seen so many dresses in my life. I knew there would be a lot, but I never thought there would be this many.

I followed Jackie up to a lady who was standing behind a desk. Jackie smiled and said, "I have a bride here who needs to walk out of here with a dress today. Her wedding is at 5 o'clock so she will need a sample to buy. She has no budget and we are paying cash. Her fiancé has asked that she not be allowed to see any price tags."

"Alright, well, let me get a consultant for you." She walked into a back room and came back with a woman that looked to be in her forties. "This is Camille. She is our best and knows every dress in the shop."

"Thank you," I said to them both, "I am Bella. I am the bride."

Camille looked me over and I saw her eyes brighten. I could tell her mind was spinning with the possibilities. "Bella, what kind of dress are you looking for?"

I hadn't really thought about it until we walked into the shop. "I don't want anything very full, but I want a little volume. My fiancé and I are very old fashion. I was thinking some type of antique lace. Other than that, I don't really know."

"I have the perfect dress for you. It is a one of a kind. It was custom made for a bride just your size, so it should fit, whose wedding was canceled. It had a dropped waist with beading at the top on a lace pattern. The skirt flares out some and has antique lace on it. Follow me, and we can let you try it on."

I knew from the second she brought the gown into the little dressing room that it was the one. I loved it. It hugged in all the right places. I didn't look like Bella in it, but I felt like so much more. "I love it! I'll take it." I said twirling in front of a mirror while Jackie and her daughters cried tears of joy with me.

Next, we went to pick out a bridesmaid dress for Carson. It didn't take long to find one I knew she would love. It was blue with black lace over it. Our next stop was a shoe store. I had on 2 different shoes trying to decide which one I wanted when I heard a voicr from behind me had been dying to hear all day.

"The silver one looks better than the blue." I ran and hugged her. We held each other for a full minute before letting go.

"Your right, I'll get the silver. I think the blue will go better with your dress though." I said smiling.

"So, why have you brought me to Vegas? Why are you buying yourself 3 inch heels? Why are you buying me shoes for a dress I don't have?" She grabbed my left hand but dropped it almost immediately.

"Oh my god!" she screamed picking my hand up and examining the ring, "You are getting married. You are actually going to elope in Vegas. Alice is going to kill you. I want to see the dress. I have to approve it, mine and yours."

"You can once we get back to the hotel. Jackie has hair stylists and makeup artists meeting us there to dress us. We can't be late."

"Fine," she said and we climbed into the long white limo after paying for the shoes.

An hour later, Carson and I were stepping into our dresses in a bridal suite at the hotel. My hair was half up and half down all curled with a long veil made of the same lace as on the dress. Carson's was the same with a white rose pinned in it.

Carter had just brought our bouquets and jewelry. Carson had a bouquet of all white roses with a silver ribbon wrapped around the stems. Edward had bought her a silver choker with a sapphire heart pendant hanging from it. It had matching stud earrings, a bracelet, and a ring.

My bouquet had a cascade of white and blue roses. The stems were wrapped in a midnight blue ribbon that was covered in crystals. I had a silver necklace with a large sapphire heart on it. The heart was surrounded with small diamonds. I too had matching dangly earrings, a bracelet, and a watch. The entire time we were getting ready, Abigail was videotaping. She also planned to tape the ceremony. Annabelle was snapping pictures of everything.

"Mom, do you have the necessities?" Carson asked smiling because she loved the dresses.

"Necessities?"

"You know, something new, old, borrowed, and blue? You don't have them don't you?" I said nothing. She started rambling again. "We only have 5 minutes. The dress is new. The sapphires are blue." She smiled and went to her purse. She came back and attached something to my ankle under the dress. "Now you have something borrowed, my phone. I put it on silent, so don't worry. Now, for something old… I have it!" She bent down and pulled something off her foot. She then slipped it onto my toe. "The toe ring you bought me on my first real shopping trip."

I hugged her and we walked out of the room smiling.

Links are on my profile.


	17. Chapter 16

**I don't own Twilight, but I do own Carter and Carson. I wish I owned it all.**

**BPOV**

I walked towards the chapel smiling widely. I didn't care that people were staring as I walked by wearing my wedding dress. I was too overwhelmed by emotions. I was happy, excited, anxious, and most of all loved. There was a small twinge of guilt because all of our family wasn't here, but I knew this is what I needed, what we needed, as a couple.

I stopped just outside the doors. They opened to reveal another set of double doors. Carson hugged me quickly and stepped through the other set of doors as the music began. I counted to ten then the doors opened. The music changed. The soft familiar music of my lullaby was the perfect touch.

The chapel was beautiful. The floor was a stunning grey marble, but a row of midnight blue carpet made my aisle. It took all I had not to run as fast as I can towards him. He was standing there next to a preacher, our daughter, and our godson wearing a black tux. He looked better than ever if that was even possible.

I walked towards him. When I finally reached him, he took my hand. Our vows were traditional. After the ceremony, Jackie led us all outside to the pool area. I noticed that the whole area had been cleared of people and transformed into a photo shoot. We spent the next hour or so taking pictures in every pose and pairing imaginable. It was more fun than I thought it would be.

After the pictures, Carson and Carter followed us to the massive 3 bedroom suite to change back into their regular clothes. They left to do some shopping while Edward and I retired to our room to enjoy the rest of our wedding night.

**Carson's POV**

Carter and I decided to have dinner at a little bistro around the corner from the mall before shopping. I was so glad to learn that the mall stayed open until midnight. We shopped until closing. We had the driver bring our bags back to the hotel, but we decided to go for a walk.

We were about 2 blocks away from the hotel when Carter shocked me with 4 little words, "Carson, I love you."

I looked at him with shock. I knew from what my dad had told me that he loved me, but Carter had never told me. "What?"

He turned to look into my eyes, "I love you. I have been in love with you for my entire life. It just took a while to realize it. I will never feel this way about anyone else. I guess seeing how happy Aunt Bella and Edward are together made me realize it. I don't ever want to be apart from you…"

"I love you, too." I said. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. The kiss was deep and full of passion. I could feel the love in it. I broke the kiss and took his hand. I pulled him as fast as I could at a human pace. People stared at us but I didn't care. I pulled him into the suite and put a shield around us so Dad couldn't hear our thoughts, even though I could tell he was otherwise occupied.

Silently, we walked into my room of the suite. I pulled him over to the bed and kissed him. I broke the kiss before either of us could lose control. I could tell neither of us were ready to take it any further. He laid in the middle of the massive bed and I cuddled into his chest still in my short jean shorts and tank top. He clicked on the TV and we both fell asleep to the sound of SpongeBob.

I woke up the next morning and pressed my lips to his. We lay there for what felt like hours just kissing. We didn't break the kiss until someone cleared their throat at the door. We both turned to look at who was at the door. My dad was leaning against the door frame with his arms around my mom's waist. My mom was holding a tray full of all my favorite foods. I blushed and we sat up.

My parents walked over and sat on the foot of the bed passing us the food. I smiled taking a bite of blueberry pancakes, "Good Morning. How was your night?"

"It better have been much more eventful than yours," my mom said and I nearly choked on my food. Mom and Dad laughed. I noticed a certain glow around them. I smiled at that. I had never seen my mom smile this much.

"We had dinner, shopped, went for a walk, came back, and fell asleep watching SpongeBob. It was very eventful," I said scooting closer to Carter.

"Well, Vegas is a little too sunny for us so we will be spending the day in. What are you two planning on doing today?" Mom said smiling.

"Yeah," I said taking the last bite of omelet and getting out of bed, "That is why you two are going to stay in today." I walked over to the pile of bags on the floor. I dug threw them and pulled out a strapless white sundress that fell just passed mid-thigh and a pink and green plaid bikini. I walked over to the bathroom and started changing. "I want to spend the day soaking up as much sun as possible. I will be at the pool." I went through the other bags pulling out a pair of pink wedge flip flops and a pair of white sunglasses.

Carter took another bite then crawled out of bed too. He walked over to the bags pulling out is own clothes. "Wait up, I want to come."

"Okay, hurry up." I said looking through the bags for the white purse I bought last night.

Before my parents left the room my dad said, "If you need anything, charge it to the room,"

**BPOV**

Edward and I were sitting on the couch watching cheesy Vegas movies when I got the call. I wasn't completely shocked by who it was. I had kept in touch with Jacob over the years. He was very understanding with the situation, especially after taking over as alpha when Sam stepped down.

_Jake, what's up._

**Bella, you need to get to La Push now.**

_What's wrong? _I was worried. He never called for me to go over there on such short nervous.

**It's Charlie.**


	18. Chapter 17

**BPOV**

_Jake, what's wrong with Charlie?_

**Nothing's wrong. This is good news, I think.**

_What is going on? _I was starting to get annoyed.

**Bella, he just came over with Sue. He and Sue are getting married Friday.**

_That is great for him, but why do I need to get there? You know I can't see him._

**Bella, that is the thing. Since Sue is a tribal elder, Charlie gets to know the truth. They want to tell him before the wedding, so they are having a bonfire tonight. You have to come. Billy said it was fine. We are going to keep you away from him until after we tell him about the wolves. Then, you will come out of hiding. He can meet Carson.**

_Carson can meet her grandfather. I would love to come. I will be getting on the next flight out from Vegas. Oh, I am bringing my husband._

**Bells, Vegas? Husband? Who? I am a little hurt I wasn't told let alone invited to the wedding.**

_I eloped yesterday. I'll tell you who, but don't say I told you so._

I heard him laughing. **I was right. You saw Cullen and was putty in his hand. I told you that you would forgive him and take him back. Please tell me you made him suffer a least a week before running off to Vegas.**

Edward laughed and took the phone. _Jacob, she held out on me for a very long 4 days. She definitely wasn't putty. She was very strong and stubborn._

**Hey, Edward. Can you track down that stubborn ass daughter of yours and get her and your stubborn ass wife on a plane to Washington?**

_I'll do one better, I already have a private jet ready to take us back to Oregon. I will change the destination to Port Angeles. We will be there in about 3 hours._

**Alright, Cullen, I am going to hold you to that. Call me when you land. Bye.**

Edward hung up the phone and called the front desk to send Carson and Carter upstairs. I changed at full speed into jeans and a midnight blue silk blouse that Carson picked out. I then took my phone and called Esme.

**Hello, Bella, is that you?**

_Alice, why are you answering Esme's phone? Oh, never mind, give Esme the phone. We will talk when I get back._

**Hey, Bella. How is your vacation?**

_Okay, I guess. We have a small problem to fix. We will be away for a little longer than we planned. I was wondering if you mind if I kept Edward until Saturday._

**Bella, that is fine. Keep him as long as you want, we don't mind.**

_Thank you, and tell everyone we said hello. I will call you soon. Good-bye Esme._

**Bye, dear. Is there a reason Alice has been pissed at you and Edward? She had a vision this morning, but won't tell anyone what it was.**

_Crap, I let the shield slip off of us last night. Esme, everything will be fine. I will explain when we get back. I love you, Bye._

I hung up and called Angela. I told her to drive to Port Angeles as fast as they could go. I told them to meet us at the airport. Angela agreed without asking any questions.

I turned to see Edward walking back into the room with suitcases he probably bought from the hotel store. I noticed Carter and Carson both in jeans and t-shirts throwing things into suitcases. Carson came over to me. "Mom, what the hell is going on? Where are we going?"

"We are going see Jake. Do you remember me telling you about Charlie?" She nodded and I continued, "They are going to tell him about the wolves, and they want me there for when they mention vampires. They are doing it tonight. Carter, your parents are meeting us in Port Angeles."

"We are really going see Uncle Jake again? It has been like 2 years. I miss him." Carson asked smiling. I nodded, "Yes, and you get to meet you other grandfather."

She started bouncing up and down again. She liked the pack a lot. We went downstairs and climbed into the limo for the last time. We boarded the plane. It was amazing. The plane landed at 4:00. Angela, Ben, and Jake were waiting for us. I didn't leave Edward's side as they greeted us.

Edward rented us a car and then we set off for La Push. We got to Jacob's new house at around 5:00. I changed into a black one shoulder dress that came just above the knee. It was rouched over the whole thing with a small crystal broach on the shoulder. I slipped into a pair of strappy black dress sandals. I left my hair down. Edward changed into a pair of dark jeans and a white button down t-shirt with a jacket. Carson changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and white boots with a white tank top and black leather jacket. Angela put on a dress that was black with halter top and black sandals. Ben and Carter wore jeans and a white t-shirt.

At 6:30, when it was pitch black outside, Jake led us to an area of the beach not far from the bonfire. Jake had us behind Charlie so he wouldn't see us walk up. I listened for my queue to make my move. I listened to the stories of the spirit warriors and stood up when they started the story about the cold ones.

I walked up behind him alone. I saw the packs eyes widen as they saw me but I put my finger to lips telling them to keep quiet.

Charlie sounded shocked, "Cold ones, as in vampires?"

Billy nodded and Jake smiled, "Charlie, I have an early wedding present for you."

I smiled, "Hi, Charlie, long time no see."

He turned around and stared in shock. "Bella, it can't be. You died in a truck crash 10 years ago, and even if you had lived, you would be 29. You still look 18."

"Charlie, I don't know how to say this. I guess I should just come out and say it. I am a vampire."

Charlie stared at me wide eyed. "What?"

Embry butted in, "She is telling the truth, Charlie. Now, Vampire Girl, come sit your ass down. It has been two years since you have visited. Where are Carson and the others?"

"They are here." I turned to Charlie, "This is Carson," she stepped out of the darkness and stood in front of me. "She is my daughter."

"That is impossible. She has to be 18. You have only been gone for 10 years." Charlie said staring wide eyed at my daughter.

"Technically, she is only 10, but because when she was conceived I was human and her dad was a vampire, she is a hybrid and ages differently from a human." He walked up and stoked her beautiful bronze curls.

"I have a good idea on who here dad is Bells. The hair gives it away. That means that Edward is a vampire, but did you know?"

I nodded, "I knew before we officially started dating. I knew everything about all of them. They never lied to me."

"All of them? You mean they were all…?" Charlie asked.

I felt arms wrap around my waist. I looked up and he kissed me sweetly. "Yes, Charlie. My entire family are vampires. I would happily tell you everything you want to know."

I kissed him one more time than called over the rest of my family. "Charlie, I think you already know the rest of my family. This is Angela and Ben Cheney in case you have forgotten, and their son, Carter."

Angela and Ben greeted him with a smile, "Hi, Chief Swan, Congratulations on the wedding."

"Call me Charlie. Everyone come sit."

We all sat around. I decided now was as good as any to tell them my news. "Guys, since Jake obviously didn't tell anyone we were coming, I doubt he told you what I did yesterday. Yesterday, Edward and I eloped." I held out my hand and Angela took it immediately examining my ring.

"It is beautiful. No wonder Alice was so pissed this morning. She was ready to kill you both. I feel so sorry for the two of you when we go back on Saturday." Angela smiled, "I don't know whether to be mad at you for getting married without me there or to be happy that Carson's evil scheme to get you two together worked."

"Oh, don't worry. I am sure Alice is already planning a big flashy wedding for me to get back at us for eloping." I said smiling.

"Alright, back to the task at hand," I said turning to Charlie, "do you have any questions? I mean, about vampires in general."

"They said vampires had red eyes, but yours are gold. Why is that?"

"The eyes give away the most important feature of a vampire," I said, "their diet. Vampires that feed on human blood, which are most vampires, have red eyes, but vampires like me who are vegetarians have gold eyes."

He looked at me confused, "Vegetarians?"

"It is something Carlisle started almost 400 years ago when he first changed. We feed on only animal blood. It allows us to act more human because we aren't always controlled by thirst." Edward said.

"400 years? How old is the rest of your family?" Charlie asked shocked by Carlisle's age.

"Carlisle is the oldest by about 250 years. He was turned in England. He turned me when I was 17. It was 1918 and he found me dying of the Spanish influenza in Chicago. Esme was next. She had lost her only child and jumped off of a cliff. They brought her straight to the morgue, but Carlisle could hear a faint heartbeat and turned her." Edward said answering him.

I continued, "Next was Rose. Carlisle changed her thinking she could be his mate, but she was nothing more than sibling. She found Emmett while hunting. He was being attacked by a bear. She carried him a few miles back to Carlisle."

Edward chuckled, "Emmett still holds a grudge against all bears. Jasper was turned during the civil war and found Alice years later. Alice doesn't know anything about her past, only that she was turned in 1918. They found us. About 50 years later, I met Bella. You know the rest."

Seth shot me an evil smile, "Charlie, if you want to see something cool ask Hell's Angels to do a little demonstration."

"Hell's Angels?" Charlie and Edward asked both looking at me.

Angela, Carson, and I shot Seth a death glare. I sighed and stood up, "Hell's Angels is a nickname the pack gave to us about 3 years ago. They call Ang Black Magic. Carson is the Devil's Little Helper. I am Death Angel."

I pulled Edward to his feet. "Come on, baby, show me what you got."

"Whatever you want, love," he lunged at me. I stretched my shield out and he hit it hard.


	19. Chapter 18

**AN: **Sorry i haven't updated in a while. I put up 2 chapters as sort of an apology and celebration. In Louisiana, we aren't used to icey rain and below freezin temp. School was out Thursday and today. I spent most of it writing my other story. Please check it out too.

* * *

**BPOV**

I laughed and an at vampire speed to my seat around the fire. I was almost here when I felt a set of strong arms wrap around my waist. I laughed as he pulled me into a tight embrace. He kissed me and I lost all track off time and place. We didn't break the kiss until Jared called us over, "Bella get your ass over here and start the jam session."

I ran over and sat beside Embry. Jared passed me a guitar and passed it to Ben. Ben started playing.

**Mine (T. Swift)**

_Ohh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Ohh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_You were in college working part time waiting tables_

_Left a small town, never looked back_

_I was the flight risk with the fear of fallin'_

_Wonderin' why we bothered with love if it never lasts_

_I say "Can you believe it?"_

_As we're lying on the couch_

_The moment I can see it_

_Yes, yes,_

_I can see it now_

_Do you remember when we're sittin' there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been MINE_

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_

_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

_But we've got bills to pay,_

_We got nothing figured out_

_When it was hard to take yes, yes_

_This is what I thought about_

_Do you remember when we're sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been MINE_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Oho, oho, oho_

_And I remember that fight 2:30 AM_

_And everything was slippin' right out of my hands_

_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye,_

_Cause that's all I've ever known_

_And you took me by surprise_

_You said "I'll never leave you alone"_

_You said..._

_"I remember how we felt sittin' by the water_

_And every time I look at you it's like the first time_

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing that's ever been MINE"_

_Hold on,_

_Make it last,_

_Hold on,_

_Never turn back_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been MINE_

_Hold on_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Do you believe it?_

_Hold on,_

_We're gonna make it now,_

_Hold on_

_And I can see it yeah, yeah_

_And I can see it now, See it now, See it now!_

Charlie looked at me with wide eyes, "You sing? Bella, you sound amazing!"

"Thank you. Charlie. I had to do something for money. If I hadn't started singing 7 years ago, I would probably have to work in a strip club again."

Everyone but Angela, Ben, Carter, and Carson looked at me in complete shock. "You were a stripper?" They all asked together.

"Not really, I worked as a waitress there. I only danced if someone didn't show up. The outfits didn't cover much better than the dancer's, but the money was better," I leaned back on Edward's chest and looked into his eyes, "Don't tell Emmett. He would probably have a pole installed and ask me to give lessons."

"Do you really think I would tell him that my beautiful wife used to be a stripper? He would never let you live it down. You would be the butt of his jokes for at least 50 years. I love you too much to do that to you, and you are right about the pole." He kissed my head and I relaxed back into his arms.

I saw Carson take the guitar from Ben and start strumming the notes to the first song we had written together. I sang along with her.

**Mama's Song (C. Underwood)**

_Mama you taught me to do the right things_

_So now you have to let your baby fly_

_You've given me everything that I will need_

_To make it through this crazy thing called life_

_And I know you watch me grow up and always want what's best for me_

_And I think I found the answer to your prayers_

_And he is good, so good_

_He treats your little girl like a real man should_

_He is good, so good, he makes promises he keeps _

_No he's never gonna leave_

_So don't you worry about me_

_Don't you worry about me_

_Mama there's no way you'll ever lose me_

_And giving me away is not goodbye_

_As you watch me walk down to my future, I hope tears of joy are in your eyes_

_Cuz he is good, so good_

_He treats your little girl like a real man should_

_He is good, so good, he makes promises he keeps _

_No he's never gonna leave_

_So don't you worry about me_

_Don't you worry about me_

_And when I watch my little baby grow I'll only want what's best for her_

_.com/mama's_song_lyrics_carrie__

_And I hope she'll find the answer to my prayers_

_And that she'll say_

_He is good, so good_

_He treats your little girl like a real man should_

_He is good, so good, he makes promises he keeps _

_No he's never gonna leave_

_So don't you worry about me_

_Don't you worry about me_

_Mama don't you worry about me_

_Don't you worry about me_

Carson looked over at me. "Mom, I don't think you and Dad ever got a first dance. Go on."

Edward stood up and pulled me to him. I smiled. I hated dancing, but dancing with Edward had a certain appeal to it. I heard her start singing _Sparks Fly_. We danced on the beach with everyone watching us. The full moon was like a spotlight. It felt right.

When the song ended we sat back down and I took the guitar. "I wrote this one for my baby girl."

**Never Grow Up (T. Swift)**

_Your little hands wrapped around my finger_

_And it's so quiet in the world tonight_

_Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming_

_So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light_

_To you, everything's funny_

_You got nothing to regret_

_I'd give all I have, honey_

_If you could stay like that_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_Just stay this little_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_It could stay this simple_

_I won't let nobody hurt you_

_Won't let no one break your heart_

_No, no one will desert you_

_Just try to never grow up, never grow up_

_You're in the car on the way to the movies_

_And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off_

_At 14, there's just so much you can't do_

_And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots_

_But don't make her drop you off around the block_

_Remember that she's getting older, too_

_And don't lose the way that you dance around_

_In your PJs getting ready for school_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_Just stay this little_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_It could stay this simple_

_No one's ever burned you_

_Nothing's ever left you scarred_

_And even though you want to_

_Just try to never grow up_

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room_

_Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home_

_Remember the footsteps, remember the words said_

_And all your little brother's favorite songs_

_I just realized everything I have_

_Is someday gonna be gone_

_So here I am in my new apartment_

_In a big city, they just dropped me off_

_It's so much colder than I thought it would be_

_So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on_

_Wish I'd never grown up_

_I wish I'd never grown up_

_Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_

_Could still be little_

_Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_

_It could still be simple_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_Just stay this little_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_It could stay this simple_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_Won't let no one break your heart_

_And even through to you want to_

_Please try to never grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up_

_(Never grow up)_

_Just never grow up_

Jacob smiled at me as I finished the song, "Alright, Bells, enough of the sappy love crap. Sing something a bit more badass."

"Okay, Jake," I looked over to Carson, "You have any ideas, Babe?"

She smiled and crawled over to whisper into my ear. I laughed and started playing. She had picked the first song she had ever written herself. We sang together.

**Before He Cheats (C. Underwood)**

We spent the rest of the night laughing, singing, dancing, and catching up. It was almost midnight when Carson started dozing off cuddled up to Carter. At one, everyone parted ways. Edward, Angela, Ben, Carson, Carter, and I decided to stay at the Cullen's old house.

After carrying Carson to Alice's old room, I decided I needed to talk to Carter. Something had obviously changed in he and Carson's relationship, and I wanted to know what. Their relationship had never been more than a soft kiss on the lips and holding hands. Today, they cuddled a lot and their kisses were a bit deeper. I was fine with them dating more seriously, but I at least wanted to know.

Edward, Angela, and Ben went hunting. I found Carter laying on the couch watching TV. I made my move. "Carter, we need to talk."

He sat up and smiled, "What is it, Aunt Bells?"

"I can tell something had changed in you and Carson's relationship. I want to know what it is. You know I hate being out of the loop."

"I figured she would have told you by now. I told her I loved her yesterday. She said she loved me too." He was smiling widely.

I smiled and ran over to hug him, "It is about time. I have been waiting for you two to finally say that for 3 years now."

"You're not mad? I thought you would be mad."

"I would never be mad that you two finally realize what has been staring you in the face for years, but if you break her heart, I will kill you myself."

He laughed, "I promise not to hurt her. I can't imagine spending a day without her by my side."

I hugged him again, "Good, now go to bed. Your mom will be mad if you are still up when they get back."

He nodded and stood up, "Where am I sleeping?"

"You can sleep in Alice and Jasper's room with Carson," I smiled at the shock on his face.

"Really?"

I nodded, "I trust you. Is there a reason I shouldn't?"

"No. I just never imagined my girlfriend's mom telling me to go get in bed with her daughter."

We both laughed and he went upstairs to go to sleep.


	20. Chapter 19

**AN: **I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story. I want to thank all my readers for sticking with me this long. I would like to thank my friend who has been helping me with this story, even though she didn't want me to mention her. I will be wrapping up this story soon. My friend that has been helping me is already planning for a possible sequel. I will give out more news on that when I finish the story. I also have out up a new story. I wrote it when I was in 7th grade. I found it in a folder of old poems I wrote. Check it out. I have updated the music in it a little because I was a big Hannah Montana fan at the time. Please review and tell your friends about this story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own twilight. Stephanie Meyers does. I own Carter and Carson.

**BPOV**

The others made it back from hunting around 4am. Edward pulled me into a tight embrace. I pulled him onto the couch and kissed him. He broke the kiss, "Love, what do you want to do today? We can talk with Charlie, hang out with the pack, shop?"

I shook my head, "There is something we need to do that will possibly kill us. I want to get it out of the way."

He smiled, "Going see Alice it is. If we leave now, we will be there by 6:30. We can catch her before she leaves for school."

"Ang, we are going home for the morning. We will be back by 1. Bring Carson to Jake's for the day. I'll call you later."

I grew more and more nervous as we grew closer to the house. I had had a shield over us since before we left so I knew Alice didn't know we were on our way. Edward turned the car into the driveway and helped me out. Silently we walked into the house. Esme was sitting on the couch watching Emmett and Jasper play Rockband.

Before we could say anything, Alice was standing in front of us with a death glare. I smiled innocently, "Hi, Ali, what have you been up to?"

"Don't you hi Ali me, Isabella Marie. How could you? I thought you loved me. I thought we were friends. And Edward, you should have known better than to do this to me. I thought I was your favorite sister. You should have known this would hurt me. I know you were trying to get back at me for my little stunt, but this was going too far. You know I had been planning one for you since I first got a vision of Bella."

Sometime during her rant, Rose and Carlisle joined the rest of the family in the living room to try to figure out what was going on. I took her hands in mine and looked into her eyes, "Alice, are you done? The reason we did this the way we did was to teach you a lesson. Did you learn from it?"

Before she could answer me Emmett jumped in, "What did you two do? I haven't seen her this mad since Rose said something about seeing how a Vegas wedding would be. Alice told her if she even thought about robbing her of the opportunity to plan a party she would tear her limb from limb. I know you two aren't stupid enough to elope."

Edward and I both shot him a glare. He laughed. "You two are that stupid. You eloped and now Alice wants to kill you. It all makes since."

Esme stepped forward and asked, "Is it true dear?"

I nodded and she pulled me into a hug, "I finally have my daughter back."

Alice pulled me away from Esme and pulled my hand up examining the ring, "It is so pretty. Can I see the dress? There was a dress right? Please tell me you didn't get married in jeans."

Edward laughed, "Did you really think I let her get married in jeans? Alice, we got married in a chapel that was inside the 5-star hotel we were staying in. I wore a tux and she wore a dress. On fact, it is in the car. Carson was the maid of honor and Carter the best man. We had a big photo shoot right after the ceremony. The album is in the car as well."

Before I could take another breath, she was gone and back again with the white garment bag and the album. She handed the album to Esme and opened the garment bag to see the dress. Her eyes widened. I could tell she liked it. "Bella, try it on. Please."

"Not now, Alice. I am sure you will have me try it on a hundred times before the wedding."

"What wedding? You are already married?" Emmett asked a little confused.

"The only reason we eloped was to get back at Alice for trying to push us together. She didn't get the satisfaction of planning our first wedding. I want to have the second wedding soon with all of our family and friends there. I figured we will have a real wedding in a few months."

She started bouncing up and down, "What colors are you going to use? Midnight blue, silver, and white?"

I nodded and she was gone. I moved over to the couch to sit with Edward and the others to look through the pictures.


	21. AN 2: Please ReadIt is Important!

**Author's Note #2**

I am writing this to apologize. I haven't updated in a while. I am not going to lie or make up some excuse. I forgot about it. I have been really busy with school and it slipped my mind. To make up for it, I have spent my entire school break for Mardi Gras (In Louisiana, we get of the Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday off) trying to finish my stories. I promise to never wait this long to update again. Everything below this note will be new. I hope to be able to finish the story before I leave for FBLA state convention on the 27th. Thanks to everyone for sticking with me. Please review!

**Recommendation: **I want to recommend that if you haven't seen _Burlesque _that you should go watch it. I loved it. I didn't think I would. It has the guy who plays James in Twilight in it. Please give it a chance.


	22. Chapter 20

**BPOV**

"Bella," Esme said turning towards me, "I thought you said that you would be gone until Saturday. What made you come back early?"

"Well, we aren't staying very long. We have to leave a little after ten in order to be back on time. We are spending a few days in the Forks area."

They all turned to Edward and I, "What! Are you insane? What if someone recognizes you? What about if Charlie sees you? He will think he is losing his mind." Esme said losing her smile.

"I got a call yesterday from Jacob down in La Push. We stayed friends over the years. Apparently, Charlie and Sue decided to get married Friday at sunset. Before the wedding, Charlie needed to be told the tribe's histories since Sue is a tribal elder. Jake wanted me there when they mentioned vampires. We flew to Port Angeles and had Ang and Ben meet us there. We got to explain everything last night."

"How did he take it?" Esme asked.

"He took it well. He didn't even get mad when I told him I was married or that I had a baby at 18."

She smiled and hugged me, "I am happy for you. You need your father in your life for as long as possible. Seeing him will make you happy."

"We only came to make things right with Alice. I was really feeling guilty even though the whole thing was my idea."

She hugged me, "I understand, dear. Are you still coming back on Saturday?"

I nodded, "We are going to stay out there until after Charlie's wedding on Friday."

"You should be going then. Come home soon dear."

"We will." We hugged everyone and left.

We drove singing along to the radio. It was something I did all the time, but it felt different now. The drive back to La Push was much quicker than the drive from La Push. We pulled into the driveway of the Forks mansion at exactly 1 o'clock.

I was shocked to see there were cars parked around the yard. We climbed out and I instantly felt arms around me. I hugged her back, "Hello to you too, Carson. Who is all here?"

She smiled up at me, "Grandpa Charlie, Grandma Sue, Aunt Angela, Uncle Ben, the entire pack, all the imprints, and the elders are here at the moment."

I gave her a puzzled look, "Why?"

She shook her head laughing, "It is an early birthday party. Please tell me you didn't forget that tomorrow is your birthday."

"No, I didn't forget, but I was hoping everyone else in the world did. You all know how much I hate parties and presents."

"We don't care. Dad, a box came for you today. Does it by any chance contain something for me?"

He laughed quietly and I glared at him knowing exactly who the box was for. He simply kissed my cheek, "Is it your birthday tomorrow, Carson?"

I shot him a dirty look, "You know I don't like presents. You know that better than anyone else, and you bought me a gift!"

I pulled me into his chest and I relaxed into his arms, "Would it make you less angry if you know I didn't spend a lot of money on it?"

I looked into his eyes, "How much do you consider a lot?"

"All I had to pay for was the transportation, so two plane tickets."

"Another trip? Do you really think Alice will let us go on another trip any time soon?" I asked smiling widely.

He kissed me, "I think she will approve. There is absolutely no place to elope on the…"

I looked at him suspiciously, "On the what, Edward?"

Carson laughed and Edward did too, "I have said too much already. We will go home after the wedding and discuss the next relocation."

"We are relocating? I thought you had just got to Middleton."

"Carlisle let it slip. He and all of the others have been talking. We are all going to relocate as one big family. The story is quite clever actually."

I pulled him into the house where everyone yelled happy birthday.


	23. Chapter 21

I had quiet enjoyed the party to my surprise. When it was over, Ang and I cleaned quickly. Not long after, she and Ben disappeared upstairs. About an hour later, Caron and Carter went to bed too. I pulled Edward onto the empty sofa. I smiled as he kissed me sweetly. I broke the kiss before it could turn into a full on make-out session.

"What is the story going to be when we relocate?"

He smiled, "I was wondering how long it would be until you asked. Carlisle and Esme are very kind people. First, they took in Emmett and Alice when their parents died in a car crash. They were Carlisle's niece and nephew. Next, they adopted Carson and me when our mom died of cancer. Our father was never in the picture. They took custody of Jasper and Rosalie, the twins, when Esme's extremely close friend died in a car accident. Next, you and Angela were adopted. You are sisters, and Esme's nieces. Ben and Carter are brothers. They were adopted last. They grew up moving from foster home to foster home."

"I am guessing we are going back to school."

"Carson Masen and Carter Cheney will be start as freshmen since they are starting late. Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale want to enroll as sophomores. Jasper said he wants to be the dumb twin. Emmett Cullen and Rose Hale are going to start as juniors,"

I leaned back onto his chest and he stroked my hair lovingly, "What about us?"

"It was brought to my attention that you, Angela, and Ben weren't able to go to college. Apparently, you had to work odd jobs in order to barely make ends meet," he kissed my head.

"Seriously, I get to go to college!"

He nodded and I turned to face him. His smile was priceless, "Isabella and Angela Platte, Ben Cheney, and Edward Masen are all enrolled for the next semester at the University of Washington in Seattle. All you have to do is pick a major. Esme will be teaching an art class there, and Carlisle will be teaching an Advanced Medicine class. He has also decided to work in the children's ward at the hospital on weekends."

"I want to major in English. Is Seattle the greatest idea? It is very close to Forks."

"We will major in English. I thought Seattle would be close enough to see Charlie, but far enough that we don't have to worry about being recognized. It has been 10 years, and the people of Forks think you and Ang are dead and that Ben is a runaway never heard from again."

I kissed him, "Good point. Have I told you that I love you yet today?"

"I think you might have," he smiled, "but I love hearing it. I love you too."

I kissed him again. This time I let it go a little farther than before, but I still didn't let it progress. He groaned as I pulled away. "Tease," he complained.

"Do you know what I was just realized?" I smiled at him.

"Hmm… you realized that teasing your husband is unfair," he smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Ha ha, no," I glared playfully, "I realized today is the twelfth of September."

"Yes, and?"

I looked at him. He didn't remember. I serge of pain swept though me. How could you not remember? I remember every detail of that night, every touch, every smell, every sound and it was from my human memories. My anger flooded out of me, "HOW COULD YOU? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DON'T REMEMBER." I was screaming. I could see the pain and confusion in eyes. Then, I saw it. Realization.

I ran at my full speed to his room and locked the door behind me. I was dry sobbing. I heard him knock, but yelled for him to go away.

"Bella," I heard through the door, "I am sorry. I love you. I didn't realize what you were talking about. Please open the door."

I was still sobbing. I dug through the drawers. I didn't take long for me to find what I was looking for. I changed out of my jeans and loose tee into one of his button down shirts and a pair of his boxers. I walked over to the far corner of the room and sobbed.

**EPOV **

She wouldn't let me in. I sat on the floor by the door. She was mad. I had never seen her this mad before. If only she would talk to me. I was wallowing in self misery. It had been an hour when a voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"What did you do? I went to get a drink of water and I heard crying."

I looked up to see Carson looking down on me, "I thought this would be the first September that she wouldn't do this."

She knocked on the three times.

"I said to go away!" my Bella yelled through the door.

"Mom, just open the God damn door. I have seen you do this every September since I was born. I thought it would be different this year," Carson said quietly. I heard a click then the door opened. I stood up. When she saw me, she tried to slam the door, but Carson put her foot in the way, "It isn't me that you need to talk to, Mom. I am going back to bed. All of this needs to be settled by the time I wake up. Dad, fix it or else…"

I walked past her and into the room. I closed the door behind me and walked over to where she sat in the corner. I noticed that she had changed into one of my old shirts and a pair of my boxer shorts. I sat beside her and pulled her into my lap holding her to my chest. She tried to push me away, but I held her tighter to me.

Finally, she stopped fighting me. I looked into her eyes, "I am so sorry. I didn't realize what you meant about it being the twelfth. Can you ever forgive me?"

She looked at me, "What I don't get is how I can remember every touch, feeling, even smell when it was a human memory, but you can't even remember the date."

I kissed her head, "It was a Thursday. You were wearing black _Soffee _shorts rolled up twice with a white muscle shirt," She looked up at me in shock, but I continued, "Your dark blue lace bra was clearly visible through the shirt, but you knew that. I think you had been scamming with Alice to get me to give in to the… desires we both had. You had been wearing clothes that cut lower and fit tighter. The feelings had been building for weeks, but that bra that night pushed me over the edge, though the matching lace panties weren't bad either."

She smiled up at me, "It really is too bad they didn't survive that night. Go on. I want to know what else you remember."

I laughed. My Bella was back, "I hadn't meant for it to go that far, but once it started I couldn't stop. I remember every sound and smell like it was yesterday. Your skin was so hot on mine. It felt perfect."

"I know. It was like fire and ice existing together in a perfect harmony." I leaned in and kissed her. She didn't break the kiss of when it had started going places like she had been doing all night. I smiled as she began pulling on my shirt. I let her lead into the rest of our evening.


	24. Chapter 22

**BPOV**

Edward and I got dressed just after the sun came up. We were both smiling as we walked down the stairs. Most of the pack, Billy, Sue, Charlie, and the imprints were all sitting around the large living room laughing and talking. I was surprised to see them all there. I looked around for Carson. I walked onto the kitchen still holding Edward's hand. She smiled when she saw us, "I see you worked things out."

I nodded and kissed her cheek, "Yes, we did. Thank you, dear. If it wasn't for you, I probably would have cried all night and he would have sat by the door being miserable."

She smiled, "I know. You are both too stubborn for your own good. Do I even want to know why you were fighting in the first place?"

I looked over to Edward. He smiled my favorite crooked smile. If I could still blush, I would have been as red as a tomato. He laughed, "God, I miss your blush. It was always so cute."

Carson laughed, "I'll take that as a no."

We all laughed again. We joined the rest of the group in the living room. I looked over to Edward, "Something's not right."

The whole room looked at me confused. Edward brushed my hair aside, "What are you talking about, love?"

"It is too quiet, too peaceful. It doesn't feel right. Every time it gets like this, something happens that breaks the peace."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "I don't understand."

I kissed his cheek, "Think about it. A peaceful baseball game leads to me being hunted by a psycho vampire. Everything settled down after that, then, there was the incident at my birthday party with Jasper and you left. Next, I find out I'm pregnant. I had to fake my death. Everything was finally settling down when you showed up at my concert. That turned my world upside down. Then again last night, everything was fine until you had a lapse in thought. Everything is too perfect right now. I am ready for something crazy to happen."

He stroked my hair, "Nothing crazy is going to happen."

He spoke to soon. The door flew open. Alice ran into the room carrying at least six full length garment bags and two suitcases. She was darting around the house at full vampire speed. I got up quickly and put my arms on her shoulders to keep her still. I looked at Edward who was laughing, "I think you spoke a little too soon."

I turned to Alice, "What are you doing here?"

She put on a fake hurt look, "Sister, I am hurt. How long have you known me? That is the greeting I get. No 'Hello Alice' or 'Hi Ali'. I get a 'What are you doing here'."

Jasper walked through the front door and sent a wave of calm toward everyone in the room. He was carrying at least 20 large pizzas. He set them on the coffee table, "She had a vision. She saw you all needing help with the wedding. Bella, you know she physically can't pass up on a chance to help with a party."

Esme walked in next with her arms full of grocery bags. She smiled at the full house, "Edward, Jasper, go get the rest of the groceries out of the car and put them in the kitchen. There are at least 3 trips for each of you. Alice bought the entire store. Don't try to make excuses. Go."

Everyone laughed. The boys huffed out, "Yes, Mom, whatever makes you happy."

Sue smiled, "Seth, Jacob, Sam, go help them out. Now."

They groaned and walked out of the house. Esme emerged from the kitchen, "Hello, how is everyone."

Alice came over and sat by Charlie, Sue, and I, "Now, let's talk wedding details. I understand why you want to rush it. Congratulations by the way… "

Edward walked in, "Alice, no. No one knows. They want to keep it a secret so drop it. Not another word."

I looked at Edward and Alice then at Charlie, "What are you keeping a secret?"

I saw panic and worry in both Charlie and Sue's eyes. I looked at Jasper, "Jazz, can we get some calm over here."

He nodded and they instantly relaxed. I looked at Charlie, "What are you not telling me?"

He looked at Edward, "How do the two of you know? We haven't said anything to anyone yet."

I rolled my eyes, "Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, and Jasper can control emotions. Now, tell me what the hell you are keeping from me."

He looked at me and whispered, "Have Edward or Alice tell you when no one else can hear. I am sure they won't mind."

I nodded and dropped the subject. Alice kicked back into wedding planner mode, "Where did you want to have it?"

Sue smiled, "We were thinking the beach in La Push. We were going to have a small ceremony on the beach and a tented reception there too. The rain isn't supposed to start until around 5 tomorrow."

Alice's eyes glazed over and she shook her head, "That won't work. It is going to start raining around midnight and rain all night long and all day tomorrow. What are we going to do?"

I smiled, "We can have it here. We can set up the tents in the back yard. The ceremony can be in here. There is plenty of room. Charlie, who is coming?"

"Umm… the pack, my deputies, the imprints, the tribal elders, the preacher of course and a few other friends. I think it is a total of like 40 people," he smiled.

Alice's eyes glazed over again, "I see 42 people. Have you decided on flowers?"

Sue smiled, "I was thinking white lilies and lavender roses. I love those colors, lavender and white."

Alice smiled and jumped up, "Edward, go to the attic and get down the tents I bought when I got my first vision of Bella. You, Jasper, Ben, and Carter need to set them up."

I looked at her in shock, "Alice, you bought wedding tents the first time you had a vision of me. I don't know whether to be mad or flattered."

"Flattered because we don't have time for mad," she smiled and turned to Sue, "Who are our wedding party?"

Sue smiled, "Leah is my maid of honor and Billy is the best man. Sam and Emily are the only others."

Alice nodded and turned to me, "Bella, I bought disguises for all of us. Do you want to be Avril or someone else?"

"I'll be Avril Masen. It is fine with me. I love being Avril," I smiled.

Charlie looked at me, "Avril Masen?"

I laughed, "It is my stage name. I don't sing as Bella since we live so close to Forks."

Charlie looked at me in shock, "You live close to Forks? For how long?"

"We live right on the Oregon border. Following traffic laws, it would take around 4 or 5 hours to get there. At the speed I drive, it takes about 2 or so."

He nodded and Alice started going again, "Okay, Bella, I bought some temporary cream color for everyone's hair, but I also brought a few of you wigs. I bought clip in extensions for me. I decided I would use my magic to make myself look older. I have done it before. I can make myself look 30. I also found some color eye drops at you house and brought them. I have clothes for me, Esme, you, Edward, Carson, Ben, Angela, Carter, and Jasper. All I have left to do is shop for the bridal party and pick up the suits for the men."

I put my hands on her shoulders, "Calm down you psycho party-planning pixie vampire. We need to take this one step at a time. Esme and I will start cooking. Alice, you and Carson will take the bridal party shopping in Port Angeles. You need to be back by 4:00. Don't forget to feed them. Angela, I need you to go buy some alcohol for tonight. Pick up a few movies too. Kim, can you and all the other women meet back here around 5:30 or so. Sue needs a proper bachelorette party. Billy, you have the most important job. Take Charlie fishing. I don't care if he gets drunk tonight. I don't want to see him anywhere near here until 1 o'clock tomorrow afternoon. He doesn't have to be clean. He can shower hear, but he needs to be sober tomorrow."

Alice smiled and hugged me tight, "And I thought I was the bossy one. I like the new you. Bossy Bella is almost as much fun as Barbie Bella."


	25. Chapter 23

**EPOV**

It was hours later before Bella and I got a moment alone. It had been a hectic day. Alice didn't get back until almost five. Bella spent the entire day cutting up vegetables and making preparations to cook a wedding feast. At 5:30, when the ladies returned for the party, Alice pulled Bella away to help give them all facials and other spa treatments. Ben and I were hanging lights, ribbons, and flowers everywhere. Jasper, Carson, and Carter went for a quick hunt. Alice had sent Angela to Seattle to get last minute things we need for the wedding that couldn't be picked up in Port Angeles.

It was almost 5:30 in the morning when Bella and I were finally able to escape to our meadow. I laid down on the grass and pulled her onto my chest holding her to me for dear life. She relaxed into my arms and looked up at me, "Our sister is insane."

I loved the way she called Alice _our_ sister. I laughed slightly, "You are just realizing that? I thought you figured that out years ago."

She sat up pulling me up to. She positioned herself so that she was sitting on my lap. She looked into my eyes and asked, "What is Charlie and Sue keeping from everyone?"

"They have been engaged for 3 weeks, but decided to wait and tell everyone. They were going to plan a New Year's wedding. Things changed a few days ago."

She kissed my cheek, "What happened?"

"Charlie's thoughts were very detailed. He kept playing the scenes over and over. Sue went to the doctor for her regular checkup. The doctor ran a standard blood test. She found out that she is about 3 weeks pregnant. They want to get married so it doesn't look like they only got married because of the baby."

She looked at me in shock. Then, a wide smile spread across her face, "Are you serious? I am going to have a little brother or sister. But wait, Sue was drinking earlier."

I kissed her sweetly, "Alice kept giving her non-alcoholic drinks. People might have gotten suspicious if she didn't drink at her own bachelorette party."

She smiled and kissed me passionately, "True. Have I told you I love you yet today?"

"Well, since it has been a new day for six whole hours and I haven't even been with you for less than than 1 of those, I would say no, you haven't," I smiled my signature crooked smile that I knew made her go weak at the knees.

"Well then, I love you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I will love you forever Mr. Cullen," she kissed me hard.

I broke the kiss panting, "Isabella Marie Swan Cullen…"

"It is Isabella Marie Swan Masen Cullen if you must include my maiden name, but I don't think I want to include it. My name would be too long, and I want to include your human last name."

I nodded, "Isabella Marie Masen Cullen, I love you more than life itself. You and Carson are my future now and forever. I will always be yours, Mrs. Cullen."

We sat there just kissing for what felt like a lifetime. We didn't break apart until there was a cough behind us. We turned to see Ben standing at the edge of the meadow, "Sorry to interrupt, but Alice wants you both back at the house now, and she scares the crap out of me when she is like this."

I stood up pulling Bella with me, "I don't blame you. She can be a crazy when she gets like this."

I checked my watch. It was almost 8 in the morning. We ran back to the house to find Alice, Esme, Jasper, Carter, Carson, and Angela waiting on the porch for us. Alice smiled at us, "I got a vision of someone recognizing Bella as Avril Masen from a concert 7 years ago. I came up with new stories for everyone."

Bella nodded, "Let's hear them."

"Edward will be Elliot Masen. Bella, you will be his new wife, Elena Masen. Carson will be your little sister, Shelbie Platt. Esme will be you adoptive mother, Jenny Platt. I will still be Alice, but I am now Ali Hale. Jasper will be Jasper Hale. Angela and Ben will be newlyweds, Lily and Danny Brandon. Carter is Ben's brother, Justin Brandon. Bella, Edward, Carter, Carson, Ben, and Angela will be the wedding band. I will be the wedding planner and Jazz will be my supportive husband. Esme will be the caterer."

Everyone nodded. Alice turned to Bella, "Bella, I have a lot of work to do for me, Jasper, and the bridal party. I am putting you in charge of final approval on everyone else's hair and makeup."

Bella smiled and nodded, "Does this mean I don't have to play Barbie Bella anymore?"

Alice shook her head, "Bella, I am only agreeing to this because I have too much to do today to give you the makeover I want to. There is no way in hell that you are ever going to get out of Barbie Bella."

Bella frowned and pulled me up the stairs to get ready.


	26. Chapter 24

**BPOV**

I walked into our room and my jaw dropped. Garment bags were scattered everywhere. Each had a piece of paper taped to it with a name. I found 2 with my name on it. I unzipped the one that said ceremony. It was a knee length cocktail dress. It had a high neck and was a beautiful midnight blue. I slipped it on quickly and turned to see Edward leaning against the wall across the room from me. I smiled and walked over to him placing a quick kiss on his lips, "Did you and the boys finish all of the decorations?"

He nodded, "Yes we did. It looks amazing. Just think of what Alice could do with more than a day's warning."

I kissed him again, "Good. Go take a shower, and put this in your hair. It will temporarily make your hair dark brown. Then get dressed."

He kissed me again and walked into the bathroom. I walked downstairs to find someone for me to dress. I decided I would do my hair and makeup later. Alice was running around like crazy. She was in a business suit with her hair and makeup still not done. She smiled in relief when she saw me, "Bella, I need your help. There is a group of florists and a rental company coming. They will be here any minute, but I need to finish getting dressed. I need you to wait down here for them to get here. Lead them to the back yard. They will set everything else up. The tables and chairs and buffet bar. They will also set up in the living room which I have already cleared out. A music rental company will be here around 9:30. That is in 1 hour. They are bringing the instruments, speakers, and other stuff. You need to tell them how you want things set up on the stage."

She looked a little panicked. I pulled her into a hug, "Relax, Ali. I will handle things down here. Carson can help upstairs with the makeup and hair. Once everyone is setting up, I will go upstairs and help with dressing people. Everything will be fine."

She laughed, "When did you become so clam in situations like this?"

I smiled, "You will be amazed at the situations we run into when we are on tour."

She nodded and went upstairs to get ready. Angela walked in wearing a red strapless cocktail dress. It was stunning. She smiled at me, "Alice said you were doing my hair and makeup."

"In the dining room is a green box. Inside is a blond wig with curls that go to the shoulder. My makeup kit is under the table. Put on the wig and bring me the makeup."

She nodded and disappeared into a doorway. I walked upstairs to put my own wig on. It was the same color as Carson's hair with curls that went mid-back. I walked downstairs quickly when the doorbell rang. I opened it smiling, "Please tell me you are the rental company."

I stared in shock at the woman in front of me. She smiled, "Hello. I am Jessica Newton. I was hoping to talk to someone about how they got in touch with the Cullen family about having the wedding here. I work for a real estate agency in Port Angeles. We have been trying to contact Mr. Cullen for some time now."

Before I could say something, Angela walked into the room holding the wig and makeup kit asking me, "Bella, can you help me with this? I can't get all my…"

Jessica walked right passed me, "Oh my God, Angela? Angela Webber? It can't be. You died in a car accident with Bella Swan 10 years ago. Even if you lived, you would be almost 28 now. Wait," she turned to face me, "she called you Bella. Can it really be?" She pulled on the wig which I hadn't pinned down yet. It came off easily allowing my mahogany hair fall down my back.

She gasped, "It can't be possible? Bella Swan and Angela Webber died. You can't be standing here, but it all makes since. They didn't find bodies in the truck. You two faked your own deaths."

I couldn't think straight. Before I could stop myself, I said, "Well, I am not Bella Swan anymore, and she isn't Angela Webber. She hasn't been for almost 10 years now."

Just then Edward came down the stairs in jeans and no shirt. His hair was wet, "Love, how do you use this gunk. The instructions aren't in the box." He looked up and froze behind me, "Jessica."

Her eyes widened, "So that explains how Charlie got in touch with them."

Edward whispered in my ear, "Bella, is your shield out?"

That is when I realized I hadn't pulled my shield back in from when we were in the meadow. I nodded, "I guess I didn't pull it back in after the meadow."

He smiled and kissed my cheek, "That explains why I didn't hear her."

I pulled the shield in and Alice instantly gasped upstairs. I saw Carson walking out of the kitchen, "Carson."

She came over to my side and touched my arm to tell me, _'Can I call you mom around her?'_

I looked to Edward who nodded slightly. Carson smiled and said, "Yeah, Mom?"

"Go check on your Aunt Alice. She is probably freaking out again. I have never seen her act this way about a wedding or any party for that matter."

"Whatever you say, Mom. Dad, can I see my dress now?" she said tying the puppy dog eyes on Edward. He laughed, "I said later." She smiled a crooked smile identical to his, but hers looked much more innocent, "But it is later, Daddy."

I laughed, "Don't pull he Daddy card on him. He is new to this Daddy thing. He won't be able to resist. Now, do what I said and go check on your aunt. Then, go do the girl's makeup."

"Fine," she grumbled, "but, can someone tell me where Carter is. I haven't seen him all day."

Angela smiled at her, "He and Ben went to Seattle to pick up drinks for tonight. I will send him up when he gets here."

"Well, that sucks," she said and went upstairs. Angela turned to me, "Has anything changed with them? I mean, they have hardly been apart for days, and when they are, all they do is ask for the other one."

I smiled, "They are experiencing the glory of true love. They have finally embraced it. They fought it for so long, but not anymore."

She looked like she was about to explode with happiness, "They finally told each other that they love one another."

I nodded though it was not a question, "I remember the day I first told Edward I loved him, though we didn't really say those exact words."

He laughed slightly pulling my back against his chest, "I remember the words exactly. It was the first day you saw me in the sun. I said 'And so the lion fell in love with the lamb'."

I smiled, "I said 'What a stupid lamb'. You added in 'What a sick, masochistic lion'."

Angela smiled, "That is so romantic. When we were in high school, I would have never thought that Ben and I would have a son who would fall for the daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen."

Just then Jessica cleared her throat, "Did you guys forget I was here confused out of my mind? What happened all those years ago?"

"Jess, come sit down in the kitchen with us. I have to do Ang's hair and makeup, and Edward has to go put the goop in his hair so it will look brown. I'll get you some tea."

Edward walked up the stairs and Jess followed us into the kitchen. I sat doing Ang's makeup and talking with Jess about her and Mike's marriage, their kids, and our old friends. We talked for a while. I told her that she couldn't tell anyone she saw us. She promised she would keep it a secret, but I didn't want to take a chance. When I finished Ang's makeup, I had Angela compel Jessica to forget about us being there today. When she left she only knew that we were the wedding band and that Alice Hale was the wedding planner.

* * *

**AN: **I have made a few changes to the wedding party. Billy will be the best man and Seth will be the one to give Sue away.

Do you think something is wrong with Alice?

Why is she so emotional?

Does Bella have another gift?

Should the wedding just go on with no more problems?

Tell Me What You Think Please!


End file.
